Coming Home
by Seraphsaiyan
Summary: After more than twenty years Bo and Luke are coming home to Hazzard, just not as themselves. A man's father is out of get them for putting his son in jail, or so they think. Smallville Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! Ya'll have probably seem me lurking around the edges reviewing sometimes. Well I decided that I wanted to try my hand at writing fanfics again. Yes, this is a Smallville/DOH crossover but it's set mostly in Dukes of Hazzard. You should be aware of some things though: this fic is being based in 2002 because I want Pete to be around still. Also, I tried to make it so that everything in that happened in DOH and Smallville can be true. Confused? I know. You'll be getting some explanations as the fic goes on. Well I've talked enough. On with the fic!

For any non-Smallville watchers: Tom Wopat played Jack Jennings in the episode "Exposed" in Smallville. This should clear up some confusion. Any questions on the story feel free to e-mail me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Dukes of Hazzard nor am I getting any profit for this.

Coming Home

Chapter 1

The large clouds outside of the small farmhouse made themselves known again as they sent out a large thunderclap. Jonathan just sighed and picked a beer out of the fridge and retreated back to the couch intent on watching the football game. He hoped that Clark and Martha would be okay at the Talon tonight but knew that Clark would look after his mother. Having a son that had superpowers was very good at times. Frustrating at others. Jonathan popped the top and took a long pull from the cold can. The farm had actually been doing well as of late and he felt a good type of exhaustion from the hard work of the day.

A hard knock on the door pulled Jonathan back from the game. He sighed hoping that solicitors wouldn't be bugging him this late at night or they would have an angry farmer to answer to. He got up from the comfort of the couch and sauntered to the door.

"Now listen--" he opened the door but stopped as he immediately recognized the man before him.

"Jonathan, we've got a problem. We've been found!" Senator Jack Jennings stood in his doorway. His dark curls sticking to his forehead from the rain that blanketed Smallville that night. Jonathan pulled Jack into the warm house.

"What do you mean 'we've been found out'?!" he exclaimed but he already knew the answer. He just hoped he wasn't right.

"Barnum and his men found out about us. I only got wind of it and ran straight here."

Jonathan couldn't believe his ears. After all of these years hiding out so carefully only to be found out now. Jonathan knew though that Lou Barnum was not a man who let the two men who imprisoned his son get away easily.

"Jonathan, we have to leave. I only just had enough time to throw some clothes together before I got out. They tried to tail me but I got rid of them quickly." Jack blue eyes burned deep into Jonathan's.

"Just give me a few minutes Jack! I just need a second to think."

"We don't have a second! They might be here any minute." Jack was getting frantic. "You go pack some stuff and I'll leave a note for Martha and Clark okay?" Jack pushed Jonathan towards the stairs hoping that this would finally get him to move. Jack saw it did the trick as Jonathan ran up stairs, easily taking two steps at a time with his long legs.

The senator jogged to the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers desperately seeking a notepad of some kind. He spotted one on the counter and snatched it up, quickly taking a pen out of his coat pocket and scribbled a quick note for the Kents being left behind. When he placed it back on the counter, hoping that Martha would see it right away, he heard Jonathan racing down the stairs. Jack jogged out to the hallway to meet him.

"We'll take my car. It's faster," said Jack, keys already in hand. Jonathan followed Jack outside, locking the door behind him. Running to the senator's car, he was immediately soaked by the rain. Jack quickly opened up the trunk while Jonathan threw his bag in. After slamming it, Jack practically dove into the driver's seat, knowing time was of the essence and started the car just as Jonathan snapped on his seat belt. Shifting the car into drive, Jack sped off from the Kent farm.

After twenty minutes silence, Jonathan couldn't take it anymore. He needed an explanation desperately.

"Jack, how did they find us?"

"I don't know," Jack sighed.

"Well running for Senator wasn't the smartest thing to do when your on the Witness Protection Program. I'm surprised the Feds even let you do it."

"They didn't," replied Jack with a smirk and then sighed. "Jon, I just knew I had to run and being in the program shouldn't have held me back. You got to do what you've wanted and I just wanted to live my life the way I wanted as well."

"That's where your wrong Jack. Yes, I eventually wanted to settle down and have a farm and a family but you knew that wasn't the first thing in life I wanted to do. I had to give up that dream. We had to make sacrifices." Silence filled the car. Jack not willing to admit he was wrong and Jonathan unwilling to push him to say it. The younger man was the first to break the silence.

"So where are we headed?"

"Home."

Jonathan both loved and feared that word. The memories he had of the it were enough to make his heart swell with love for the land he had grown up on. But he knew that going back would endanger the lives of those that still lived there. He feared seeing anyone that might have been there, knowing that their well thought out cover be shot wide open.

"Jack, you know we can't go back there." Jack just shrugged while concentrating on the road before him.

"Why not? Can't see any harm in going. They know it's us and so we might as well check up on everyone. Plus we know the territory. If there is going to be a fight I want it to be on land we know." Jonathan just shook his head and held a small smile on his face.

"You know, I thought I was the reckless one!"

Jack looked over at the Jonathan and smiled, "Times change."

* * *

"Dad, we're home!" yelled out Clark shaking the water out of his hair. 

"Jonathan?" called Martha after getting no response.

"Maybe he went to bed," suggested Clark. Martha agreed but she felt something was wrong in her house. The tv was still playing to football game she knew Jonathan was intent on watching that night.

Clark hung their coats up by the door and followed his mother into the kitchen. He went over to the refrigerator and rummaged through it. The Talon was a great place to hang out and talk with friends but it didn't have any real food. Pastries weren't all that filling sometimes.

"Clark…" his mother called softly in a breathless voice. He shut the fridge quickly and walked over to his mother. She was standing next to the island in the kitchen holding a note, obviously upset about what was written on it. Martha handed the paper to her son with a worried expression.

_Martha and Clark-_

_Sorry I had to take Jonathan on a trip immediately. Can't explain. He'll call you later, I promise._

_-Jack Jennings_

Clark stared dumbly at the note, not knowing what to make of it. It did sound legit but Clark had a feeling something was wrong and by the look on his mother's face, he wasn't alone.

Knowing that neither of them could do anything that night especially with the storm raging outside, the duo had agreed to try to sleep and pray that Jonathan called in the morning.

* * *

Ok now it's up to you guys. Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the more willing I'll be to post another chapter cause I'm really nervous about posting again so any comments are welcome. Please note that I don't have a beta for this so all the mistakes are my own. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok I think I had a heart attack when I saw some of the folks reviewing. You guys are the writers I read all the time. The gods in my little fanfic world. Wow! Anywho, I want to thank you guys so much for reviewing and just giving me encouragement not to just delete this whole thing. A few of you have commented on Jack a bit. He seems out of character I know but just trust me on this ok? All will be explained. To Nightengale: I met John too. Ain't he the sweetest guy?! I got my pic of him and me on my myspace.

A note for those who haven't seen the Smallville episode "Exposed": I wanted to tell you that Jack Jennings is a senator of Kansas. If you haven't seen "Exposed" I highly recommend it. There is a YouTube video a little bit but it's in Italian..weird I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Smallville or the Dukes of Hazzard

**Chapter 2**

Jonathan yawned for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. Jack had insisted driving through the night, wanting to get far enough away from Jonathan's family so they weren't in any danger. Jack always had a special place in his heart the Kent boy and Jonathan's wife. During the car trip the senator insisted that they stop as few times as possible. Jack didn't want to stay in one place long enough for Barnum and his men to catch up and get them. Over the eight hours both had been stuck in the same car, neither man wanted to bring up the subject of most importance. Neither quite wanted to acknowledge that their lives were in mortal danger. The radio was turned on for most of the ride, drowning out the silence but both could still feel its presence.

Jonathan had traded places with Jack an hour back in Illinois. Jonathan looked over at the senator and saw that Jack's eyes were slowly shutting.

"Jack, get some sleep. I'll let ya know when we get near Atlanta." Jack gave it a moment's thought and nodded. He shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable and let his head fall back. It wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in but anything would do at this point. Jack felt himself about to drift off when his cell phone went off. Both men immediately jumped. Neither realized that all during this time their bodies were tense and ready for action at any given moment. Jack dug through his pocket and gave the cell phone a quick glare for interrupting his sleep. He flicked it open and put it to his ear.

"Senator Jennings speaking," he said formally. Jonathan gave him a small smile knowing that he reserved that voice for only when he had to be a senator.

"Senator Jennings, this is Tom Larings. You asked me to call you when I found something suspicious going on," said a nasally voice in the other end. Tom was one of Jack's most loyal aides during the campaign. He could trust Tom to do anything he asked.

"Yes, I guess you found something?"

"Well sort of, sir. I've been talking to a couple of the other aides and they have mentioned quite a few times that some other senator has been trying to get in contact with them. Something to do with getting information on you, sir. I thought you should know."

"Thanks Tom, I appreciate this. I really do. You should probably go get some sleep."

"Thank you sir. Also, just to point out this could be Senator Kinsey trying to get some dirt on you, sir. I've seen him do it with other political leaders."

Jack thanked him again and shut the phone off. Tom hadn't told him anything Jack didn't already know. He had done a little of his own investigating around his workers and found that a senator that didn't want to be known was snooping around. But Jack didn't think it was Kinsey stirring trouble. He didn't work like that. Usually the victim was pretty well informed of Kinsey's future accusations before he publicized them. No, this guy was going around in the dark and being very careful to cover his tracks.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh just some senator trying to dig up dirt on me," Jack simplified. He didn't want to worry Jonathan yet if this mystery man turned out to have a hand in their blown cover.

Jonathan gave him a uncertain glance but mentally shrugged. He'd never understand politics sometimes. While gazing at the highway before him, Jonathan's thoughts turned to his family back in Smallville. He knew Martha would be worried about the whole thing. Jack had told him earlier the lie that he had made up for Martha's sake. Clark would probably be suspicious at the turn of events but would do as he was told and stay in Smallville, not out looking for his missing father. Jonathan felt terrible at the lie he and Jack had to feed his family but the truth was too big for them to read on a notepad. He cringed knowing that, that conversation was due to arrive soon. He had hoped to put it off for a few more years before sitting his little family down in their house and telling them his actual past. In his mind's eye, Jonathan could see Clark's crushed face as Jonathan told him that what he knew of his father was a total lie fabricated by the FBI.

"Hey Jack, can I use that cell phone in about an hour so I can call my family? Tell them I'm ok."

"Yeah of course."

Both senator and farmer didn't say two words during the entire next hour. Having grown up together and both having their own lives now, one would think they had plenty to talk about. Sadly they didn't, both too intently focused at the dilemma at hand. Jonathan saw the digital numbers of the clock going slowly towards dawn. Everyone was an early riser on a farm, so Jonathan knew for certain Martha would be up. Clark wouldn't be too far behind since it was a school day and he needed to at least do some morning chores. Not that it took long. When the clock finally read 6:30, Jonathan asked for the cell phone. He quickly flipped it open with one hand and dialed the number. It barely rang when Martha's voice came on the line bringing a genuine smile to Jonathan's face.

"Jonathan?"

"Hey sweetie!" Martha could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh god, Jonathan, I'm so happy to hear your voice. Where are you?"

"Jack and I just got into Tennessee. Don't worry everything's ok. Listen, I can't stay on long. Everything is ok so don't you or Clark worry about me. I'll be home in a few days."

"Are you sure everything's ok Jonathan?" Jonathan just chuckled knowing his wife needed reassurance.

"Yes honey, everything is--" Over the phone Martha could hear a honk of a horn then Jonathan and Jack scream before the line went dead. She just stared at the phone in her hand.

* * *

"Yes honey, everything is--" That's when Jonathan saw a red Toyota pull out in front of them. Dropping the phone, he immediately pressed the steering wheel for the horn and slammed on the breaks. Jack's car came to a stop just inches from the bumper of the Toyota. He didn't even realize that he had screamed until his throat started hurting. The red car and Jonathan immediately pulled over to the side of the highway, Jonathan intent of yelling at the reckless driver. Farmer and senator got out of the car and headed over to the Toyota. Jonathan rapped a knuckle on the tinted window. Jack and Jonathan stepped back as the door opened. A young man in a neat blue suit stepped out the car but that wasn't what the men noticed first. It was the gun pointed straight at them.

"Now gentlemen, I believe Mr. Barnum is very anxious to see you both." Jack and Jonathan immediately put their hands in the air.

"Get in the car," said the gunman, ushering them both to the rear seats with his gun. Jack was standing far enough back from the car to see that no one else was inside. Taking this guy out would be easy. Jonathan seemed to sense his thoughts and quickly kicked the gun out of the man's range. Both gunman and Jack dove for it but the Senator was the victor. Jack trained the gun on the man. The man's hands went up into the air when he saw the barrel of the gun being put in his face. Jonathan saw Jack's jaw tightening, obviously holding back rage and the action of killing the man before him.

"Jack.." The senator looked at him and slowly relaxed his grip on the weapon. He didn't even know he had been that angry. When he had held that gun in his hand, facing down one of the henchmen responsible for his imprisonment in a life that wasn't his, Jack could feel all the anger and hurt he had been suppressing the years he had been in hiding. He put the gun down to his side but used his free hand to punch the man sending him sprawling on the ground, unconscious. Jack was just thankful that there wasn't a soul on the highway at this time in the morning. With a silent agreement between the two, both men picked up the henchman and placed him into the back seat of the Toyota. Jonathan took the driver's seat again and just as Jack was about to get in, the senator shot the tires out from under the henchman's car. Jonathan backed up the car and started back on the highway.

"Hey Jack, can ya give me the phone? I gotta call Martha back. She's probably hysterical by now." Jack smiled and reached down by his feet to grab the cell. Jonathan quickly told Martha that a car had just pulled out in front of them. No big deal, no need to worry. After promising to call later and a quick "I love you," he hung up. He quickly moved to address the next issue.

"Jack, about what happened back there…"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Jennings stubbornly.

"We have to sometime. Damn it! Your just as stubborn as you were twenty-three years ago!"

"Well if you want to bring up the past then let's, _Bo_." Jennings knew he was being childish but he wanted to divert the conversation from himself.

"Stop it Jack. You know we had to give up those names a long time ago." Jonathan missed his old name but knew it was no time to be bringing them up again, at least not until they got back to Hazzard.

* * *

Back in Smallville, Clark Kent was not happy in the least. He knew something was wrong with this whole situation. Clark knew that Jonathan wouldn't just take off like that leaving only a note behind. He threw more hay into the cow's stalls as he contemplated this new situation. He knew Senator Jennings all his life. The man was practically an uncle to him and Clark loved him dearly. This made it so hard to stand on the side and do nothing. Having no information on what exactly was going on was frustrating. He didn't want to run into it blind, afraid he could accidentally get his father or Jack hurt in the process. Maybe Chloe could help him out.

Throwing the last bale of hay, Clark quickly walked to the yellow farm house seeking his mother. He found her in the kitchen baking more muffins for the Talon's order. Lana couldn't seem to keep them in supply these days.

"I'm going to see Chloe real quick." The young man usually didn't tell either of his parents where he was going. Smallville was such a tiny town that a few quick phone calls could easily pinpoint him. Plus the Kents parents had finally given in and got him a cell phone. But he didn't want to go anywhere right now without his mother knowing about. It was bad enough not knowing where one Kent was.

"Ok. Have fun." Martha shot a smile at her son quickly before pulling out another tray of muffins. Clark returned the smile and shot out of the house at super speed. He stopped short a block away from the school after making sure no one was around to witness, what to them looked like, a boy appearing out of thin air. He knew he could just phone Chloe with the request but seeing her was more fun. He also hoped that Pete would be hanging out with the Torch's chief editor too. Since school was out for the day, the halls were empty. Splashes of red and yellow covering most of the walls. The voices floating down the halls told him that both of his best friends were in the building as well. By the sound of it, Chloe was using Pete to bounce ideas off of for the Torch's latest edition.

"Hey guys," said Clark stepping into the cramped office.

"Hi Clark," came both replies.

"Chloe, I was wondering if you could do some research for me."

"I take it this isn't the term paper research we are talking about," said Chloe, fingers posed over her keyboard.

"Not hardly," said Clark with a smile, "my dad left with Senator Jennings during the night without telling us where they were going. They seemed to be in a an awful big rush. I was wondering if you could find out anything that's going on that Jack has to take my dad with him."

"Your dad knows Senator Jennings?" asked Chloe already typing into her search engine.

"You don't know? Clark grew up around Jennings. Mr. Kent and the Senator are buddies," chimed in Pete.

Chloe just raised an eyebrow at the information but said nothing as she read the computer screen.

"Well Clark, the senate isn't meeting right now and I can't see anything posted on Senator Jennings website about going anywhere."

"Then why would Jack taken my dad in a hurry if it didn't have anything to do with politics?"

"Well, a lot of politics happen behind the door. Jennings may have something cooking up and just can't come out and say it," said Pete.

"But you still would think that he would have told us."

"Unless there is something dangerous going on that your dad doesn't want you knowing about or Jennings didn't tell him it was dangerous to begin with," said Chloe apprehensively. She hated bringing that idea out in the open.

"Is there anyway you can find out where they are?" Clark could feel himself getting frantic. He couldn't bear the thought of his father being in danger and not knowing it.

"Well I can try to see if your dad or the Senator used one of their credit cards but it may be tomorrow by the time I get a reply."

"That's fine." He wanted something he could track now but that was a childish wish. At least this would be something.

* * *

AN: Now it's time to review and tell me what you thought. This was my attempt at some action. Sorry if it stunk. OH! A virtual cookie to anyone who caught the Stargate SG-1 reference. I couldn't help myself. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They really mean the world to me. Virtual cookies for those who caught Kinsey's name. Here is the next chapter of the story. Sorry no Smallville in this chapter but I'm sure you guys aren't complaining.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The men decided to get a few hours rest in Atlanta before proceeding onto Hazzard county. The motel wasn't the Ritz but it was decent. Jonathan parked the car at the back of the motel so it couldn't be seen from the road. The skies were overcast as both men got into the room and set down some of their things. They wanted to freshen up as well. Driving straight through the night didn't leave someone feeling fresh in the least. The flip of a coin revealed that Jonathan would get first at the shower. He was thankful because yesterday's sweat of working on the farm was still clinging to him and he could even smell it. Jonathan quickly stripped in the bathroom and climbed into the shower. He squeezed half the tiny bottle of complimentary shampoo onto his hand and rubbed it into his scalp feeling better already. After both senator and farmer took their showers they both quickly stripped to their boxers and laid down in their own beds but Jack was the only one who drifted off immediately. Jonathan had too much going on in his mind.

He thought over the complete change over in Jack. The Luke he knew seemed so different to the man Jack now was. Funny how the serious, straight forward Duke became the reckless one after all. Jonathan supposed that it was because of the situation above anything else. Luke wasn't happy in the first place about being placed in the Witness Protection Program. Not wanting to give his life up that he had worked hard to get. His simple life in Hazzard County was no more and he knew it. Jonathan thought himself lucky that he found Martha and eventually Clark. Maybe that was why he was so serious nowadays. He had to think of all the little possibilities that could go wrong with Clark's secret. Jack on the other hand didn't seem happy in his marriage. Jack probably became reckless as a fit of rebellion. Trying to test his boundaries on what he could and couldn't do. The FBI wasn't very good at looking after their clients in the program so Jack got away with most of his exploits. Including running for senate. When Jonathan had found out that Jack was running, the farmer called him immediately demanding an explanation and pleading with him to not do it. But it all fell on deaf ears. Jack would hear none of it, just happy that he could get away with it. If he could help people, why would Jonathan be angry, said Jack on several occasions. To Jonathan it seemed the more reserved and cautious he became the more eccentric and outgoing was Jack.

The farmer finally managed to squash down the internal debate and gradually fell asleep.

* * *

The wake up call from the front desk seemed to come too early but no matter how much they wanted to give their bodies more time to rest, it was time to move on. Jack reached over and told the clerk that they got the message and thanked the young lady. Jack crawled out of bed, aching from the days' car ride but Jonathan got right up. Years of working on the farm had conditioned him. He knew the same held true for a younger Jack but now since he had left the farm life over twenty years ago, age had caught up with him and its curses as well.

As they pulled out of Atlanta, Jonathan made a quick stop at the nearby McDonalds grabbing dinner for both of them. The rush of driving through the night and the run in with one of Barnum's men had faded and their bodies made it's demands known. Jack was eating his hamburger in his lap and Jonathan was picking at his fries with one hand while the other steered the car. The older man had offered to drive but Jonathan turned him down. Their food was eaten in silence and the remains got thrown into the back seat while they wiped the grease off their hands on their jeans. Knowing that Hazzard was just under an hour away, Jonathan decided to breach the subject of home again.

"Jack, what are we going to do when we get back to Hazzard?" He hoped that the older man had at least a plan thought out.

"Well I figured we could see Daisy and Uncle Jesse and ask if Barnum may have contacted them or if anything strange is going on. And I figure since we know the layout of the land we could eventually lead Barnum there and get him."

"But why, after all of these years, is he going after us now? A man that powerful could have tracked us down years ago." Jack just shrugged.

* * *

As soon as he saw the "Welcome to Hazzard" sign, Jonathan immediately knew exactly where he was. The memories of his youth flooding back into his mind. For a few seconds he felt like Bo again. Bo was the carefree youth who snagged the ladies hearts at the Boar's Nest and drove like a madman in the General Lee with his best friend and cousin by his side. Bo acted first and thought later, getting him into more trouble that he meant to in the first place. Now Jonathan was the quiet reserved man. He thought through plans and laid his life very carefully before him. He tended to mull over his actions, praying to God that everything would work out and that the Kents wouldn't be on the front page the next morning for having kept a space alien for thirteen years.

Jonathan sank into the familiar feeling of the dirt roads and drove in an almost automatic feeling toward his former home.

Time hadn't seemed to affect Hazzard in the least. Trees were still all around the roads that still hadn't been paved. The men hadn't seen any cars coming or going on the road but that wasn't a big surprise. Hazzard was so full of back roads that it was a rare occasion when you passed anyone.

They pulled up to the farm house, both unsure if this was still a true Duke Farm. Neither one had wanted to phone ahead or stop in town to ask, afraid of what the answer could be.

The house and barn hadn't changed much. The men could see that the house had recently received a fresh coat of white paint, looking like a gem in front of the dirt driveway. The barn looked like it took the test of time and passed with flying colors. It was still the exact shade of brown Jonathan and Jack remembered from their earlier years. Chickens still pecked for feed in front of the screened in porch and laundry was hanging from the ropes outside the house. It almost felt like stepping back into the past. Jonathan cut the engine and got out of the car. Jack stepped out of the car and looked around. Except for the cluck of chickens, the farm was eerily quite in the late afternoon sun. They both walked to the screened in porch and Jonathan opened it quietly not wanted to break the silence. Jack followed him in and stood beside the younger man. Jonathan took a deep breath, honestly scared at the unknown of what could now be inside his childhood home. He lifted a fist and knocked solidly on the old wooden door. It took only ten seconds for the door to open but to both men it felt like hours.

"Hiya, what can I…Bo? Luke? What are you fellas doin' here? Oh what am I sayin'?!" Immediately Daisy grabbed each man around the neck and hugged them for dear life. She quickly let go, hearing their groans of protest and looked at the expectantly.

"Well aren't ya going to let us in?" asked Jonathan smiling.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, come on in. I guess I'm just so excited about seeing you two." She quickly led them both inside the small kitchen. Compared to the outside of the house, inside was completely different. A new wooden table stood in the middle of the kitchen with four matching chairs sitting around it. The cabinets had been replaced and so had the stove. A new dishwasher was under the counter. The living room as well was completely different from their childhood days. All the furniture matched and the their was new paint on the walls. The fireplace stood where it always had but the nic naks standing on the mantel had more elegance to them. Daisy, it seemed, was living a very good life.

"Wow Daisy, it sure seems like you made it pretty well," said Jack with a smile. Daisy threw a smile back at him.

"Diana, we have guests!" Daisy called out.

The trio heard rustling coming from one of the backrooms and saw the door opening moments later. A tall thin girl came into the living room pushing headphones off her ears.

"Yeah, mom? Who is it?" asked the teenager. She didn't recognize the men standing next to her mother.

"These are your uncles…uh." Daisy turned toward the men not sure what names she should use. Their old names? Or the new ones she had yet to learn?

"Jack and Jonathan," supplied Jack. They could straighten out the names later.

"Their my uncles?"

"Yeah, in a roundabout way," said Jonathan. Daisy ushered the group to sit at the table and offered coffee to the boys, who accepted.

"So you're my mom's brothers?" asked Diana while her mother got the coffee.

"Well no actually. We're her cousins but we hardly think of ourselves as cousins," said Jonathan.

"So where have you guys been? I've never seen you here before?"

"Diana! They only just got here. Back off for a minute and they just might give us the whole story." Daisy set the mugs down on the table and took the seat beside her daughter waiting for their tale. Jack decided to get right to the matter at hand.

"Barnum found us."

"What? How? "

"We're not sure, probably through some dirty agents in the FBI."

"Not that I'm not happy to see ya'll but what are you guys doing here? This is the first place they might come lookin' for ya."

"We know Daisy, but we also know this territory. Plus we wanted to know if you had seen or heard anything out of the ordinary." Plus to protect you in case something went wrong, thought Jack.

"Hey, Daisy. Where is Uncle Jesse?" asked Jonathan with a grin, hoping to see the man he respected the most come walking around the corner any minute.

Daisy's face paled and she put a hand over her mouth. Diana shot her a look of shock.

"Mom, they don't know?"

"Know what?" Jack could feel the dread creeping up into his chest already, fearing the answer.

"Oh God, boys. I'm so sorry. Uncle Jesse died…two years ago."

* * *

AN: Review time! Time me what you thought. Good? Bad? I know I'm gonna be getting death threats for Uncle Jesse's death. I really am sorry about that but I'm trying to make this close to real life (like how Denver Pyle is dead in real life). Oh and a virtual cookie to whoever can guess where I got Diana's name from! Think super heroes . I'm not trying to say that the name for my characters are unoriginal but I really enjoy reading fics were there is something kinda hidden in it or that a name has a special meaning so I thought I would do that in this fic too. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry about the wait, guys. I was away for the weekend and couldn't post until now. Virtual cookies for you guys that caught the wonder woman reference. I believe I have one more game like this but it isn't in this chapter. Since this story isn't finished yet, I may put in more if you guys say you like it. Again, no Smallville in this chapter. Very sorry to all that like that part.

**Chapter 4**

Jonathan felt like the air was suddenly pushed from his lungs. Being from Smallville since before the first meteor shower, he was no stranger to death but in a childish way, Jonathan almost thought that death couldn't touch his uncle. He had always worried about his uncle over the years. Hoping that his health was well and that the farm was running smoothly, but he never let himself contemplate that his uncle, the man who he never wanted to fail, could be dead.

"We'll have to grieve later Jonathan," said Jack in a rough voice. He wasn't trying to be heartless, he was deeply hurt by the information as well but he knew that Barnum and his men could show up at any moment. They needed to have some kind of plan ready for action.

"I know. But I gotta ask: did he go peacefully?"

"Yeah, he did," said Daisy with a smile and a hint of tears in her eyes.

Headlights illuminated the house for a second before disappearing.

"Dad's home," said Diana before going outside to greet him.

"Dad?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow to Daisy.

"Well I can't exactly have a kid on my own," said Daisy with a smirked, holding up her left hand to show the boys her engagement and wedding ring. Before Jonathan or Jack could ask about the father, Diana came back in, her arm slung around Enos Strait's waist. They should have known. But what shocked them was that the long ago deputy was now in a sheriff's outfit. Enos stopped in his tracks when he saw who was sitting at his kitchen table.

"Luke? Bo? What are ya'll doin' here?"

Daisy got up and kissed her husband quickly before getting another cup of coffee for Enos while Jack and Jonathan told their story of what happened the night they caught Perry Barnum.

* * *

While coming home from a fun night at the Boar's Nest, Bo and Luke had spotted a car sitting on the side of the road. Being the good ol' boys that they were, Bo pulled behind the blue sedan and got out.

"Hey, anyone here?" called Luke not seeing the driver.

Luke saw Bo walk up to the car and casually glance into it. Bo paled at what he saw in the back seat. The older Duke jogged up to him and looked inside. Laying across the backseat was a naked woman, obviously dead. With the lighting as it was, Luke only saw a dark stain at the woman's throat but immediately knew it was blood. Luke tugged at Bo's arm wanting to get the younger man away from the scene.

"Luke, we gotta go the police!" Bo's voice was pitched a little higher than normal.

"I know, Bo. Why don't you go call Enos on the c.b?" Bo nodded and jogged to the General Lee's side. He got into the driver's seat and set the dial for the police band.

"Enos, this is Bo Duke callin'. You out there?" asked Bo trying to get calm.

"This Enos here, Bo. Whatcha need buddy?"

"Enos, me an' Luke need ya here out in on Highway 5. Come quick."

"Will do!" If Enos was at his favorite speed trap, Bo knew he would be there within ten minutes. He got out the car and headed over the Luke. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it when he heard the sound of a hammer being brought back into place on gun. Both Dukes quickly spun around to face a tall young man with lanky brown hair. This had to be the murder.

"Who are you?" the man demanded with a yankee accent.

"No one. Just passing by, ya know?" said Luke.

"I don't think so."

The man pointed the gun at Luke an fired. Both Dukes dove to the ground, the glass above Luke shattered covering him in tiny fragments. Bo quickly scrambled to his feet and charged at the man. The man just smirked and dodged the attack. He spun around and punched Bo in the back, sending the younger man sprawling to the ground. The man grabbed the back of Bo's shirt and hauled him to his feet. Bo felt the cold steel of the gun barrel pressed against his temple.

Luke got up, brushing off the glass pieces then held his hands up.

"Ok mister, jus' let my cousin go and we'll leave. No telling anybody what we saw ok?," said Luke desperately trying to placate the man.

"No! You guys are going to go to the police and tell them what you saw, I just know it! Well I'm not going to jail just because some tramp got what was coming to her." Bo could feel the gun trembling. The man was strung tight and any fast movements would mean his death.

Enos' police car pulled up, sirens wailing. The deputy quick snapped off the loud noise when he saw the situation and slowly got out of his car.

"Now, sir, why don't ya just let Bo go right now huh? I'm sure we can work somethin' out," said Enos calmly pulling out his gun.

"NO!" The man twisted Bo's shirt tighter making the younger man wince.

"I'm sure ya don't want to go to jail for killin' Bo now do ya?"

The man just mumbled something, his eyes darting from Enos to his patrol car somehow thinking that Enos could be hiding another cop in the car.

Luke saw that Enos' plan was working. Distract the guy so he could take him out. The murder seemed to be losing his grip on reality at this point. Enos called out something to the man and Luke saw his chance. With a few running steps, Luke took a flying leap at the pair, taking them all to the ground. Bo felt the man's grip loosen and he pulled away from the dog pile. Luke, however, was struggling to get the gun away from the mad man. Enos quickly jumped in and ripped the weapon away from the two, throwing it into the forest.

Enos quickly handcuffed the man and pushed him into the back seat of his patrol car. Both Luke and Bo told Enos that they would stay behind, guarding the evidence in case anyone came along and got curious.

It turned out that the man was actually the son of a billionaire. His name was Perry Barnum and his father was Lou Barnum, a man who seemed to own a very profitable computer company. Rosco had called the higher authorities, not exactly sure what to do in a situation like this. Murders just didn't seem to happen in Hazzard.

Upon hearing about the case, the Federal Bureau of Investigations had quickly come in and taken over. They had a rather large file already on the elder Barnum and knew that he would do whatever it took to keep his son out of jail. It was no use though, all of the evidence from the young woman's body and the car pointed straight to Perry. For a crook, he wasn't a smart one by any means.

Both Bo and Luke gave a testimony at the trial, pleased to know that they put a very disturbed man in a place where he belonged. Perry had been dragged out of the court room shouting that he would kill both the Dukes.

Nobody had thought Perry would be doing anything for at least eighty years but that night there was an attempt on both of the Dukes lives. A man had silently crept into the boys' room, planning on ending their lives but hadn't counted on Daisy coming home from the Boar's Nest. Her scream immediately got the rest of the house awake and it was only moments until the would-be killer was subdued.

The FBI had quickly shushed the whole thing up. That very night they had given the Duke family a proposal of putting both of the Duke boys into the Witness Protection Program, plainly telling them that with Barnum's money and connections , this wouldn't be the last attempt at their lives.

No one that night got any sleep at the Duke residence that night. The four Dukes debated all night long on this proposal. Finally Luke and Bo agreed that the only way to keep their family safe was to leave. Jesse and Daisy understood their decision but were still greatly saddened by this outcome. By noon the next day, both boy had their bags packed and were setting off to their new lives in the back of a black sedan.

* * *

Enos was shocked to say the least. He knew about the murder, heck he had been the one to arrest Perry Barnum but the he didn't know about the Duke boys getting sent into the Witness Protection Program. He had believed the lie that the Daisy told him: that both Bo and Luke had gone to Nashville to possibly pursue a singing career right after the trial.

"So what do ya propose we do about this?" asked Enos when the tale was done.

"Well I figure that we lay low for a while but still keep our eyes and ears open for any suspicious activity. Their bound to know we're in Hazzard."

"Ok, Luke. I trust ya but I think we should keep up a watch on the house at night."

"Great idea Enos! I'll take first shift, you take second and Jack'll take last."

"What are you boys planning on doing tomorrow?" asked Daisy.

"Well I kinda wanted to check up on the General. See how he's faring then call my wife, Martha. Her and Clark, my son, stayed in Smallville."

As the night wore on, Daisy made another pot of coffee before finally turning in with Enos trailing behind her. Diana had gone to her room an hour before. Jack yawned and trudged toward the couch. Even though they had gotten a couple of hours sleep, it felt like forever ago and he needed to rest. As soon as the senator's head hit the pillow he was out. Jonathan smiled when he saw how fast his cousin fell asleep. He settled back into his chair and started his lookout. His thoughts drifted to his deceased uncle. Only the few tears that glistened on his cheeks gave evidence that his soul was in pain. He knew by morning he would be better.

* * *

AN: Ok this is where you guys leave a review. Please please please leave one to let me know what you think. I do actually read them and they mean a lot to me. It tells me that people are still interested in my little fic. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you all for such wonderful reviews. Again: they really mean the world to me and make me want to keep putting the chapters up to this. You don't know how many times I've looked at the file it's in and had wanted to delete it thinking you guys would hate it. We finally see some Smallville in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The stars over Smallville found Clark Kent studying in his hayloft. The sound of crickets chirped outside soothing him, making it a perfect place to find some peace and put in some study hours. With a wide yawn, Clark shut the book suddenly feeling like he would rather be doing something else. Robert E. Lee was just not cutting it on the excitement factor. But since when did he ever?

The teen looked at his watch and was surprised to see it was only 10 o'clock. It felt so much later than that, but it had been a long day for him. First his dad's strange phone call and then he wore himself out by worrying about the missing parent all day. He hoped the Chloe had put a special rush job on that credit card info. The ring of his cell phone broke the silence and nearly made him jump.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Have I got great news for you," said a cheery Chloe on the other end.

"What is it? Did you track down my dad?"

"Whoa there! I'm not that good but I did get the senator's credit bill! I had to bribe the guy I got it from with a special advertising slot in the Torch for his stupid engine he's trying to sell-"

"Chloe! The information please."

"Sure, sorry. Geez. Anyway, it seems that Senator Jennings was at a motel in, get this, northern Georgia today around 11 today. The place is called "The Cozy Creek." It was for a room with two beds so I'm guessing your dad is still with him."

"Thanks Chloe! I gotta go, talk to you later."

He snapped the phone shut. This was the lead he had been waiting for all day! Clark super sped to the farm house quickly telling his mother the he would be gone for an hour. Martha wasn't happy but understood her son's need to do something. As soon as he got her approval, Clark was halfway to Georgia in a second. He sped along the roads keeping an eye out for the motel. It was only five minutes later that he caught sight of it and stepped inside. The dirty streets and look of abandonment in some of the shops told Clark he wasn't exactly in the good part of town.

A girl at the counter was reading an magazine looking bored out of her mind. She looked up as she heard the chime of the door opening.

"Hi, can I help you?" she said in a sweet voice. Working night shift sucked but there wasn't a good reason to be rude the people that came in. This was her lucky night, a cute one just walked in! But it was odd to see a guy decked out in flannel and jeans to come in, even in Atlanta.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a man named Jack Jennings. I was told he checked into here today."

"Let me see," she said turning to her computer. She quickly brought up the records of the people who had checked in and ran a quick search.

"Here we go, Jack Jennings and a guest. It says here he checked in around 11 and checked out around 5:30. Sorry about that."

"It's ok, uh, Alex," said Clark catching sight of her nametag. The girl just blushed.

"Do you happen to know where they were heading to?."

"Nope sorry."

After saying goodbye, Clark left the motel feeling like he was back at square one. Checking that the coast was clear, Clark sped towards home.

* * *

It didn't take long for Clark to arrive at his home. The yellow house looking as warm as ever with all the lights brightly lit inside. He was hesitant about going inside to tell his mother the bad news. Opening the kitchen door, Clark immediately knew something was wrong. The kitchen was in complete disarray.

"Mom?!" yelled Clark running through the house. He repeated the call several times throughout the house but never got a response. The rest of the home looked pretty much like the kitchen. Their things were strewn everywhere and furniture was upturned. Precious nic naks and family heirlooms were broken on the wooden floor. Some of the curtains even hung off the end of their rods while others were lying on the floor. It looked like there had been a struggle and Martha had lost. Inside the upstairs bathroom Clark noticed a white cloth laying on the cold linoleum. Picking it up, he immediately noticed a stinging smell floating through the air. The mystery books he had loved to read as a kid came back full force, it was chloroform. Clark dropped the rag into the sink and sank down to the floor. Now both parents were missing! First his father runs off without telling Clark or Martha where he was going and then now his mother was lost to him too. The teenager felt like putting his fist through the wall suddenly but knew that was a bad idea. Having to explain the hole wouldn't be fun no matter what the causes of his outburst may be.

As Clark calmed down he thought briefly about calling Jack's cell phone but the plan was immediately dismissed. He didn't have the cell number and the Kent phone didn't have caller ID so he couldn't go into past calls and look it up from there. Suddenly a plan formed in his head. Yes, that could work! He scrambled up from the bathroom floor and ran down the stairs snatching the phone that rested by the wall. He quickly dialed the number and waited for it to connect.

"Hey Clark," said Chloe in a tired voice. The all-nighters at the Torch were catching up to her.

"Chloe, can you do me another favor? I'll pay you back somehow."

"Whatcha need?"

"Do you have any programs on your new laptop that can trace phone calls?" The new laptop had been a birthday present from her dad. Now she could write articles no matter where she was and actually got most of them done before crunch time. Ever the sleuth, Chloe had immediately downloaded all her spying software onto it knowing it would come in handy later.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"My dad is going to call tomorrow morning. Can you come and hook up your computer to trace the call? I need to find out where he is."

"Yeah, no problem. Hopefully he'll use Jennings' cell so it will make it easier to trace."

"Thanks Chloe."

"No problem." She shut her phone amazed the plaid and flannel Clark Kent could come up with a plan like that.

* * *

Then night had been uneventful. The men didn't find one thing suspicious all night. Early the next morning, after breakfast, Jonathan and Jack were on their way to the Hazzard Garage. Pulling into town, both the men noticed not a thing had changed since they had last set foot in Hazzard. Jonathan felt like he was stepping into a page from his past again. He saw new faces strolling the streets in the early morning light but the buildings were still the same as ever. Seeing the garage ahead, Jonathan couldn't help but getting excited. His younger days were spent mostly in the General, either making out with some girl in the back or running from some form of bad guy, be it Rosco or some goons Boss Hogg had hired.

The guys pulled into the parking spot and saw not Cooter but L.B. under the hood of a car. Hearing cars doors slamming nearby L.B. looked up thinking it was someone who wanted to get gas.

"Well if it ain't the missin' famous Duke boys!" L.B. put down his tools and rushed over to greet his old friends.

"How are you doing, L.B?" asked Jack shaking the mechanic's hand.

"Doin' perty good actually. When you boys left, me an' Cooter thought business would fall right through but it's been goin' steady. What are you guys doin' back in good ol' Hazzard county?"

"Actually we were lookin' to pick up the General from Cooter," said Jonathan, his eyes already scanning the garage's interior, in a vain attempt to see the orange charger.

"Well boys, yer a little late. Ol' Cooter left soon after ya'll did. As for the General, I ain't seen him since you all left. Always did wonder whatcha guys did with him."

"Cooter left? Wow, I didn't expect that. Maybe he put the General in storage or something," said Jack.

"Well he mighta. He did leave me an old warehouse full o' cars up near the junkyard. I haven't been out there since even before he gave me the place but yer more than welcome to check it out."

L.B. fished out his key rings in this pocket, taking off the key that would let them gain access to the warehouse. The boys thanked him and set off to find the missing charger.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Oh, if you guys have any questions about the story don't feel shy to e-mail them to me. I'll be happy to answer anyone's questions. I know it appears with the General Lee that I'm ripping it off of the Reunion movie but I swear I wrote this long before I ever saw the movie (which was about last week). Thanks again for reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi everyone. Thank you for such great reviews. I can see that I've stirred up some questions with this fic and I can say that all shall be revealed. Oh, to Foxy, I just might be using your Martha suggestion. I really hadn't included the poor woman's predicament in my original version but now I just may have to add something . Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. It just seemed like a good place to leave off but I promise that because this is a relatively short chapter that I will be updating sooner.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

During the short ride to the junkyard, Jonathan thought over what it would be like uncovering his beloved car. Throwing off the car cover and jumping into it just like old times. The orange race car would come in handy when trying to shake off Barnum's men. First thing he would have to do though, would be take it to L.B.'s and get it tuned up.

Jonathan pulled up to the warehouse and got out, Jack trailing behind him. They both coughed when he finally opened the door and a swirl of dust flew out. Jack reached blindly in against the inner wall and found the light switch. The inside was in complete disarray. Wrecked cars covered the floor, in no organized fashion either of the men could see. Even with the General Lee's bright orange paint job, neither man could spot the car. Without a word, they split up searching. Just as Jonathan tried to look behind a large van he heard Jack call to him from the other side of the room. He jogged over not pleased with the deep frown on Jack's face. Jack gestured to the car and suddenly Jonathan knew why. It was a complete mess. If it didn't have the rebel flag painted on the roof, there was no way they could have picked it out this easily from the other wrecks. The color had greatly faded and the inside was torn to shreds. Probably done by animals that had used the poor General as shelter for a stormy night. All four tired were deflated and the front fender looked like even the smallest movement and it would fall off. Jonathan noticed Jack looking around the giant room.

"What?"

"Just wondering how we're going to get him out."

Jack's eyes roamed over the sides of the building looking for the large car door that they could tow the General out of. Two wrecks left of the former stock car stood the closed garage door.

"Jon, go out and pull the car around to that car door. We'll have to tow out these two heaps first though."

Jonathan nodded and left quickly. By the time he backed the car up to the side of the warehouse Jack had been able to get the door open. Jonathan popped the trunk open and got out to help Jack with the chains in the trunk.

Over the next hour it was slow goings. All three cars didn't seem to want to leave their spots but eventually with sweat, a little blood, and some yelling, the General was out in the sunlight for the first time in over twenty years.

Jack and Jonathan stood to the side and gazed at the poor sight. The General Lee looked even worse out in the sunlight. Even though the car had been stuck inside, the once brilliant color had faded so it was a very pale orange. The fender had actually fallen off when they had moved the poor car so Jonathan had put the hunk of metal inside the car. Both men felts a sting of sadness at they looked at their beloved car.

Jack called L.B. asking for a tow to the garage for the General while they headed back to the farm to see how things were going there. The guys locked up the building, leaving L.B.'s keys on the hood of the General Lee then left.

* * *

Stepping into the farmhouse, Daisy asked them how the old car was. She was shocked to find out his condition. It felt like a family member had been abused and neglected. Funny how much attachment you can have to a car. While Jack sat at the kitchen table talking with Daisy, Jonathan borrowed his cell phone and walked outside to make a call to home.

"Hello?"

"Clark! How are ya doing, son?"

"Dad, thank God you called. Mom's been kidnapped. They took her while I was out. I'm so sorry, Dad. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone." Though he knew he should try to stay calm, Clark's voice was panicked.

"Calm down Clark, it's not your fault. We'll find her." Oh god, they have Martha now!

"Dad, where are you? I can come and help."

"No, son. I want you to stay at the house and wait to see if the kidnappers call."

"But Dad, I can help! This has something to do with you and Uncle Jack right?"

"Clark, I need you in Smallville right now. Besides, what would Jack say if suddenly you had shown up right after I talked to you? I know you want to help but the best thing you can do right now, son, is stay at the farm."

Jonathan knew his son was miserable but he couldn't risk exposing the Kent secret. Knowing he couldn't stay on the phone long, Jonathan said goodbye and saying that he would call in a few hours to check up on the situation. Jonathan walked into the house angrily. He knew his temper was getting the better of him again but he just couldn't help it this time. They had his wife! This was suppose to only involve Jack and himself. His family was supposed to stay out of it. Jonathan guessed that Barnum would do just about anything to get back at the two of them. Both Daisy and Jack looked up when they heard the screen door slamming knowing something had gone wrong in Smallville.

"They've got Martha," announced Jonathan before anyone could ask.

"What?"

"Barnum's men got my wife, Jack. Clark's fine though."

Jonathan knew Martha was fine for the moment. Most likely they would just use her as bait to get to him. Anyone in Smallville could see how much he loved her. He just hoped that he could save her when it came time. Losing her just wasn't acceptable.

"I'm gonna head out to the barn." He needed to clear his head.

* * *

As soon as Clark hung up the phone, Chloe announced she had his father's location. She had traced the connection while Clark was talking to his father. Though she couldn't hear what was being said, she could still trace it.

"He's in a little place called Hazzard, Georgia. On the Strate farm."

"That's not far from the motel you found Uncle Jack check into," said Clark looking at the map covering the laptop's screen.

"But why would Senator Jennings need to make a stop there with your dad?" asked Pete.

Clark ignored the question as he thought of a way to get rid of Chloe so he could use his gifts to get to his father. Pete seemed to pick up on this.

"Chloe, let's go. We'll leave Clark alone for a while."

The junior reporter looked a little bewildered but followed Pete's lead. She gathered up her stuff and left with Pete offering her condolences. Clark silently thanks the heavens above for the great friend Pete was. As soon as the car was out of sight of the farm, Clark was gone. Since he had taken a hard look at the map, Clark knew exactly where he needed to go. Within a few moments he slowed down to normal walking speed as he spotted the mailbox that marked the entrance to the farm. He walked up the dirt driveway a little until the white farmhouse came into view and hid behind some bushes. He couldn't just barge in and scare everyone. Uncle Jack would want to know how he got there so fast. With the minutes slowly ticking by Clark tried to think of a plan to somehow get Jonathan out of the house alone. Luck seemed to shine down on the young Kent as suddenly he saw his father walking out of the house, heading toward the barn. When Jonathan disappeared into the building, Clark super sped inside.

"Dad!"

Jonathan nearly jumped a foot in the air. Spinning around he saw his son standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Clark? What are you doing here, son?"

The teen quickly explained how Chloe tracked him using Jennings cell phone signal.

"I know you want to help, son, but there isn't anything you can do right now. Jack and I have it under control."

"Then just tell me what's going on, dad," pleased Clark.

He did have a right to know what the hell was going on. Why his father had suddenly run off with his uncle and why his mother had been kidnapped. Jonathan sighed, knowing that it was time for Clark to know the truth about his life.

* * *

AN: Ok time to review! Please tell me what you think. Personally I didn't like this chapter but you guys might be thinking differently. Again, all shall be revealed in due time. Also, as I said in the last chapter, I know with the whole General Lee thing, it seems alot like the Reunion movie. I swear that I wrote this before I ever saw the movie. It is cool that they are so alike but again I didn't try to rip it off from the movie. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: As always, thank you guys for reviewing. It's still great to hear that after 6 chapters that you guys still like this and how it's going. I'm actually dedicating this chapter to foxy cause this was her idea and I took it and ran. I think it came out rather well so hopefully you guys will share the same opinion. I don't normally reply to reviews as you can see but to SamwiseAtHeart: It did seem weird when I wrote "Strate Farm" too but unfortunately the Dukes don't live at the farm anymore ya know? I know Daisy is still there but she's not a Duke anymore so the name had to be changed but yeah I feel the same way. Oh I really mean for this to be this late in updating. I was going to be posting last night but fanfiction didn't seem to want me doing it so sorry guys.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He led his son over to a pile of hay and began his tale from the beginning. Jonathan took his time explaining that he was originally from Hazzard and that Jack Jennings was really Luke Duke, his cousin. His original name had been Bo Duke. He went on to explain about the murder situation and how he and Jack had, had to testify again Barnum's son, Perry. Because Barnum had sent someone to kill the Duke boys, the FBI had placed them into the Witness Protection Program. Jonathan had gotten placed with Hiram Kent and his wife. His age was changed so that he would have to back into high school for one year, to throw off Barnum's men. At that time, Jonathan didn't know where his cousin had gotten placed to. The FBI had insisted that the boys be split up immediately. A few years later, Jack had contacted him, the first of many acts of rebellion against the FBI, and they had gotten together. Then he told Clark about all that had been happening recently. Barnum finding out and Jack and his running. Clark was shocked to say the least. His father had never even hinted at having any life outside of Smallville and Metropolis. He knew that Jonathan had been a bit rowdy in his day but Clark would have never guessed this situation. As the story finished, Clark took over asking questions.

"So now that your back, are you going by Jonathan Kent or Bo Duke?"

"I'm going by Jonathan Kent. That's my legal name now. I don't think I want to change it back anyway. I used to be Bo Duke then but now I think I'll stay Jonathan Kent."

To Jonathan, it felt weird saying that. A part of him did want to have the name change but still a bigger part just wanted his name to stay. Bo Duke was the past and now Jonathan Kent was the present. Your name doesn't change who you are on the inside, thought Jonathan. Still it felt weird knowing that Bo wouldn't be returning.

"Why is Barnum coming after you guys after all this time? He's gotta be in his sixties at least."

"Yeah, probably even seventies. I actually don't know why. I asked Jack but he didn't know either. Mr. Barnum could have just found out about us recently too." Both had a feeling that probably wasn't the case. Barnum had probably gotten the information years ago. Lou Barnum had lots of power and a big bank account, it shouldn't have taken this long to get what he wanted.

"Jon?" called Jack from the house.

Clark's eyes immediately to his father's, knowing he would have a plan.

"Clark, go around back of the barn and lay low for a while. Come on in about a thirty minutes. Say that you went to Lex and he lent you a plane to come down and then you got a taxi to drop you off ok?" Clark nodded and sped away just as Jack rounded the corner.

"I thought you might be in here. You've been in here over an hour. I got worried. Listen, I'm really sorry about Martha. She's fine, I just know it. We'll get her back soon."

Jonathan nodded, "yeah, I know. Hey, what about your wife? Do you think that…?" Jack shrugged and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly scrolled through the contacts and click on "home." The line connects as Jack felt Jonathan's reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Jennings' residence."

"Pam, it's me."

"Oh, what do you want?" asked his wife in a cold tone. This was nothing new to the senator though.

"Just checking up on you. Anything been going on lately?"

"Jack, what have I told you about using proper English! You sound like some dumb hick. No, nothing out of the ordinary has been happening. Now, I have to go. I have a hair appointment, goodbye." She hung up. Jack closed the cell phone and put on a cheerful face. He didn't want Jonathan to know it his marriage would be coming to an end soon. If he lost the next election, Mrs. Pamela Jennings would be out on her butt in her thousand dollar suit wondering how to get mud out of her preciously manicured nails. He had often wondered what on God's green earth had compelled him to marry Pamela Isley.

"Everything's just fine at home." Dukes don't lie but Jennings did. Jonathan patted his back and they both set off toward the house. Both the men gave Daisy a hand with cooking their lunch. Since the farm wasn't being run anymore no chores were needed to be done. Just as the fried chicken was being taken off the pans, the door knocked. Jack opened it and was surprised to see his nephew standing there. Clark quickly lied how he had gotten there. Jack admonished Jonathan with a smile, for not telling him that the teenager would be arriving. Daisy quickly set up a plate for the newest guest.

Lunch went over well. Daisy practically gave Clark the third degree by asking him questions about everything that had been going on his life. When the meal was finally coming to an end, Clark spoke bluntly.

"Dad, what are we going to do about mom?"

"Well, I'm not sure, Clark. I guess we're just gonna haveta wait until they contact us. I'm sure it was Barnum's men that got her."

A car pulled up to the farm, everyone looked out warily, suddenly thinking it was Barnum's goons or even Lou Barnum himself. But as soon as they saw the police lights on top of the car, the room relaxed. Daisy waited patiently for her daughter and husband to come in. Diana had gone to a friends house for the morning and had asked her father to pick her up when he was going home for lunch. Needless to say, they were very late today. When the pair came into the house, introductions were made and Daisy set plates of food in front of her family.

"Sorry about bein' late ya'll. Rosco wanted me to stay behind a little cause he wanted me to type some stuff up. He promised a little bonus in my next pay check for the time."

Jonathan was stunned, Rosco giving out money willingly? Where was Boss? The little fat man in white would pitch a fit if he found out that Rosco was promising money to Enos.

"Wait, are you saying that Rosco, our Rosco P. Coltrane is actually giving you a bonus? Boss ain't gonna like that!" said Jack.

"Oh, I'm so sorry boys. I keep forgettin' how much has happened since ya left. Boss died four years ago. Rosco took up his position as County Commissioner by request in Boss's will. But the thing is, is that ever since Rosco got Boss's title he's been changin' the county around big time. He's been helping out instead of swindlin' everything everyone owns."

Jonathan knew he should have felt a little surprised but honestly he wasn't. Rosco had been a great cop before his pension got denied. Probably one of the best in the state. He only went on Boss's payroll because he needed the money to fund his retirement. Though Rosco played the fool to a fault. Jonathan had always suspected that the man was a whole lot smarter than he let on. The former Sheriff probably dumbed himself down so that Boss would more readily tell him the plans to his schemes, thinking that Rosco was too stupid to understand anything being said to him. Jonathan remembered one time, him and Jack were breaking out of jail for the hundredth time, after pushing Rosco on his butt in the middle of the jail room. He looked back briefly to see if the older man was ok. But when he did, Jonathan swore he saw a bit of mischief in Rosco's eyes. Like he wanted to Duke boys to get away.

"Wow! Looks like a lot has changed since we've been here, Jon."

Jonathan just laughed.

* * *

Martha Kent glared at the back of the two heads in the front seat of the car. Martha didn't think that she had hated anyone in her life but these two were coming close. Ever since waking up from her drug-induced nap, both thugs are belittled her the entire road trip. Through their tauntings, she had learned that they were on a non-stop drive to a place in Georgia and that it had something to do with her husband. The details were fuzzy there since they kept referring to her husband by two names: Jonathan Kent and Bo Duke. When she had tried to get information about the name swapping the men just laughed. 

"I can't believe you lady! You don't even know who your own husband is. Didn't Kent tell you anything about his life?"

Of course Jonathan had told her about his childhood, thought Martha. Over the years, Jonathan had told her many stories about growing up on the Kent farm. He had told her tales of his birthday parties when he was a child and special Christmas gifts he had also received. While they were still dating, Jonathan used to make her laugh by telling her the crazy schemes he and Jack Jennings used to pull in their younger years.

Though she didn't try to, Martha couldn't help but feel as if maybe there was some truth in what these men were saying. Maybe Jonathan hadn't told her everything? Martha immediately gave herself a mental shake. Why should she believe two idiots who had kidnapped her over her loving husband of many years?

Over the long trip, the driver had received a few phone calls. When speaking on the phone, the man had always referred to the person he was speaking to as "boss." Martha thought this might be to protect the caller's identity from her but she thought that was silly since Martha couldn't tell anyone anyway.

Sometime during the trip, Mrs. Kent had fallen sleep. Even though they had put her unconscious at the house, she had still woken up feeling like she hadn't gotten any rest at all. Martha woke up to feel the car lurching back and forth. It was light out but from her position in the back seat, Martha couldn't tell what time it was. The landscape was very different from when she fell asleep on the highway. Here the road was surrounding by large trees and there was a peacefulness in the air.

"Almost there, Mrs. Kent," smiled the man in the passenger's seat. Martha just glared at him knowing if she said anything insulting, it would be shrugged off.

As the car finally came around a bend, Martha saw a cabin up ahead nestled beside a lake. Two men were positioned outside the front door holding guns. As the car came to a stop, both men got out and the driver roughly pulled out Martha. With her hands bound behind her, Martha couldn't really try to make an escape yet. The man who had been in the passenger's seat went inside the cabin, going to talk to his boss, Martha assumed. Moments later, a man in his forties came out in a nice looking suit.

"Ah, Mrs. Kent. Welcome, welcome! I'm sure your wondering why you were brought here. Let me introduce myself, I'm Perry Barnum."

* * *

AN: Ok, now it's time to press that review button. Remember how I told you guys that there would be names with hidden meanings? Well this chapter has one! Anyone want to guess how I got Mrs. Jennings name? I can't wait to see if someone got it . 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the late update. I blame this one at school . Thank for reviewing. And congrats to Teri who figured out who Pamela Isley really is. You might know her…she goes by Poison Ivy . Of course, in this fic she isn't really Poison Ivy but I still wanted to pick a really evil gal to be Jack's wife. There is an explanation for a few things in this chapter at the end including Pamela. On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Since waiting around and staring the phone would only drive him up the wall, Jonathan decided to take his son into town to check L.B. Jack offered to stay at the farm just in case Barnum called. Jonathan pocketed Jack's cell phone just in case and headed into town with Clark. Jonathan pointed out landmarks and told stories to keep his son laughing on the way. Clark had heard some stories from Uncle Jack but hardly dared to believe them true. His father? The sensible, no nonsense Jonathan Kent racing around the country side and jumping cars? No way! Not in a million years. Clark tried to figure out if his father was pulling his leg or not but by the gleam in the older man's eye, he was uncertain.

When they pulled up to the garage, they saw the old chargers' innards on the cement. L.B. had obviously stripped the interior of the car. Nothing was probably salvaged. Jonathan and Clark greeted the mechanic whose head was under the General's hood.

"How's he doin'?"

"Well 'sides the inside of him, I'd say the good ol' General Lee is doin' pretty good. I just need to change a few small things that got rusted out in here but other than that he runs just like he did back when you and Luke were runnin' around."

As L.B. and Jonathan discussed car parts, which Clark had no clue what they were talking about, he decided to check out this car which his father loved so. It was ugly! The paint job was a ugly faded orange and the inside looked like a bomb went off. How his father ever loved this thing was beyond him. Clark crouched to get a better look at the dashboard. The whole dash and steering wheel were still in good condition and were left alone. He noticed a black box hanging down under the radio, a coiled wire hung under that a looped up to connect what looked like a microphone to the thing.

"Hey, dad. What's this?" Clark grabbed the mic to hold up.

Jonathan chuckled at Clark's confusion. The decade change never seemed to big as it did right then.

"That, son, is a C.B. All the cars had them back when I was your age."

"This is a C.B? Wow, very cool. Did you have a handle?" Ok, so he knew a little bit about them.

"Yeah, Lost Sheep 2. Jack was Lost Sheep 1 since he's older. Let's see if I can remember all of them. Daisy was Bo Peep and Uncle Jesse was Sheppard. Now how did Cooter's go?"

"Breaker one, breaker one might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Crazy Cooter comin' atcha." Jonathan spun around and stood in shock as he saw Cooter and Jack walking up to the garage.

"Cooter! When did you get here?" Jonathan hugged his long time friend.

"Well about just after you left. Luke wanted it to be a surprise and ordered me over here. Never been one to refuse to see the ol' garage again." Jonathan got a good look at the older man. His hair had grayed over the years but other than that he was the same old Cooter. One obvious difference was that he was wearing a suit!

"What's with the getup?"

"Well, yer lookin' at the Georgia senator."

"He was the one lookin' into my personal life," chimed in Jack. Jonathan suddenly recalled the phone call Jack had received the other night about the mysterious senator.

"That was you? Why didn't you just come out right and say it was you?"

"Cause, I didn't know if I was right an' all. Sure, he looked like Luke but I wanted to be sure before I went barging into his office and accuse him of bein' a fake. That's the General? Jeez!" Cooter ran a hand over the old car's hood, feeling as if he had abandoned him when the mechanic left town.

"He's gonna need some work but give it a couple hours and he'll be running 'cross Hazzard in no time," said L.B. "Why don't ya'll grab the paint and we can get him back into prime condition."

Jonathan led Clark and Jack into the backroom and looked along the dusty shelves for the red-orange paint. He finally found them on the bottom shelf covered in a half an inch in dust. He wiped the dust off and then cleaned his hands on his jeans. Jonathan grabbed a couple cans before Jack called him.

"Yeah?" he asked looking over at Jack.

"Well I was thinking' that maybe we shouldn't paint him orange again."

"What?! He's the General Lee. Of course he needs to be orange!" Jonathan protested.

"Look, we can't go back into the past. It's just not possible. I don't think it's a good idea for such a loud color, that can easily be seen, to be painted back on. Plus with all this stuff nowadays with the rebel flag, it just wouldn't be a great idea. How about we paint him blue? He'll still be the General just not as flashy."

Jonathan looked at the older man if he had grown three heads. That '69 charger had to be orange! Rebel flag, oh-one, and all. No, they couldn't go back into the past but they could always bring the past into the present. Ever since the car was 'born' he had always been orange (with the few exceptions of Jonathan and Jack painting him a different color for a few hours in an emergency). He just couldn't picture the car in any other color.

"Dad, Uncle Jack's got a point. If you took the car home afterwards, I don't really think it will get a lot of acceptance. Or what if Uncle Jack took him? A senator can't drive around in a car with the rebel flag painted on the top no matter how good he is."

Jonathan sighed, Clark did have a point. Well, he reasoned, this could be the new General. Not that the original orange one was old though.

"Fine."

They looked along the shelves for the perfect blue paint for the car. After looking through quite a few cans, they all agreed on a light blue color would do.

Both Cooter and L.B. were surprised when they arrived with the paint, thinking for sure that the Dukes boys would want the General Lee exactly like he was back in the day. Jack quickly explained their reasoning and Cooter agreed. L.B. just shook his head with a smile and pointed them toward the spray guns. The painting job on the car took some time. Jonathan had to show Clark how to use the gun and how to paint evenly across the car's surface. As the painting was being done, a large truck pulled up to the garage. The new interior for the General had arrived. L.B. pointed to the movers where the seats would be placed and the men put them there silently. The mechanic announced that he had finished and snapped the hood, allowing Jack to paint the hood. Cooter stood in the background, for once not wanting to get his clothes dirty. A sharp contrast to his past attitude.

Prior to the group arriving, L.B. had unwelded the driver's door (the passenger's side had gotten too messed up over the years for it to be possible to unweld it and it work), so now he was able to work around the group in getting the interior put in without too much trouble. Clark stopped his painting and gave a hand with the seats. His painting had much to be desired so he thought the extra strength would come in handy. Jokes were abound and the atmosphere was comfortable. Clark had to keep asking his father for the information behind most of the jokes going around. Finally he gave up after a while just content on laughing without understanding completely.

It was just rounding on dinner time when the final bolt was screwed and the men stood back and saw the brand new General gleaming in the florescent light. The blue paint did look good on him after all. While Jonathan had been painting earlier, Jack had quietly gone over to L.B. to discuss the bill for the whole project and paid him, plus extra for all of his time. They had a whispered debate over the pricing, L.B. thinking Jack was overpaying too much, but when Jonathan inquired on what they were talking about, the argument was dropped and Jack won.

Clark looked over at his father and Jack, noticing a gleam of pride in their eyes when they looked at the car. Clark offered to drive Jack's truck so the men could drive the General together to the farm. Jack handed him the keys with a small "thank you" and got into the passenger side of the Charger. Jonathan got into the driver's seat. It felt exactly like old times. Him and Jack racing off to a new adventure.

"See ya'll at the farm!" The General was off in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Daisy rushed out of the farm house upon hearing the familiar engine. The car roared to a stop in front of the barn, it's occupants grinning from ear to ear. They seemed like boys that got their favorite toy back. She was surprised to see that the car wasn't orange but didn't comment on it knowing that they probably had a good reason behind it. A few minutes later Jack's car and Dixie (Jack and Cooter had used her car to get into town) pulled up to the farmhouse. Daisy ordered all of the men inside with a smile. The farmhouse was filled the smell of dinner cooking. Since the table was already set, the guys didn't have anything to do so they sat around the table talking casually, catching up on the years they had missed together. Diana had peeked her head out of her room for a moment to see what the commotion was about but quickly retreated into her sanctuary.

As soon as the last of the food was placed on the table, Enos pulled up in his patrol car. The Sheriff was shocked to see yet another person at his table. It seemed every time he came home a new person would be sitting there. Enos quickly seated himself while his daughter came out of her room and sat at the table as well. Heads bowed as Enos said the blessing. A twinge of sadness filled Jonathan and Jack, thinking of their uncle who had taken up the role to say the blessing at their table. Yes, they had grieved for the man but the sadness remained in its place. Just as Cooter was telling everyone one of his more humorous stories in the day in the life of a senator the phone rang interrupting the conversation. Since Jonathan was nearest to the phone, he got up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. Kent! It's been a while hasn't it? You haven't forgotten your old buddy now have you?"

Jonathan recognized the voice alright. Anger flooded through him.

"Perry Barnum. I should have known. What do you want?"

"Now that's not a very nice tone to take with someone who is keeping your wife hostage is it?"

"What happened to your father? I thought he was the one running this operation?"

"Oh well, unfortunately while I was away, father got sick and died a few years ago. Sad really but he generously left me with the family estate. Listen, I want you and Luke Duke, or should I say Jack Jennings, to go to the old Hashbury barn. I'll be meeting you there in an hour, got it Kent? No body else and no cops." The line went dead. Jonathan replaced the handset and sat down at the table.

"Who was it?" asked Daisy.

"Perry Barnum, Lou's son. The one we put away," said Jonathan still angry.

"What did he want?" Clark asked.

"He wants Jack and I to be at the Hashbury barn in an hour, alone."

"Possum on a gum bush! Ya'll can't do that. Your bound to get yerselfs killed."

"As much as I want you there Enos, we can't risk it with them having Martha."

"Wait a second! Your telling me that Perry Barnum, the guy we put away for a life sentence, just called you?" demanded Jack.

"Yeah, I guess he broke out of jail. Don't know why we didn't hear any of this in the news."

"So what's the plan though? You guys can't just go storming in there. They'll kill you.," said Daisy.

The room was silent for a few moments as everyone thought over the situation.

* * *

AN: So what did you guys think? Before I start getting comments on the new General Lee I just want to say that one of the HUGE reasons I did have him painted blue was because of the Smallville episode "Exposed." In the episode (for those who haven't seen it) Jack rides up to the farm in a '69 charger that is blue and the passenger's door is stuck. Now about the rebel flag issue: I have NO issue with the flag but it seems that idiots in our world still do. Just look at the whole Cincinnati Pops incident recently with John and Tom. Also, with Pamela, again in the Exposed episode Jack expresses that he is in a loveless marriage so I had to portray that in my fic to make things work…see? As much as I'd love to have Jack in a happy marriage, it just isn't possible. Sorry for the long AN though. Please please plesase review! The mean a ton to me to see what you guys think. 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi everyone. I'm so happy that ya'll didn't want to kill me over the General Lee. I hate it that he's not orange either but this just goes to show that the General Lee is an awesome car no matter what the color is. Ok, so on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jack was the first one to speak up.

"How about Jon and I go with Enos and Cooter tailing us and Clark bringing up the rear. Jon and I'll pull up to the barn and get Perry talking. If thinks start getting hairy, Enos, Cooter and Clark can come in to help us out."

It wasn't an elaborate plan but it sometimes only simple plans are needed. Jonathan looked at his watch and saw that they only had a half an hour to get to the barn. They needed to leave now. With a wish of good luck from Daisy and Diana the men set out. Jonathan and Jack took the lead in the General Lee, while Clark followed in Jack's car and Cooter and Enos drove in the sheriff's patrol car. Enos drove with his headlights off using the moon to guide his way. Clark saw what the sheriff was doing and followed his lead. Enos didn't want to tip it off to Barnum that the Duke boys had company.

The drive was silent and the trees bathed in moonlight gave an eerie look to Hazzard that night for Clark. He knew that in this situation his nerves should be shot by now but oddly enough he was calm. He trusted his father and Jack completely and with the sheriff there as well, Clark felt that the situation would turn out all right.

"Clark pull off," said Jonathan in the CB.

Clark jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. He grabbed blindly for the mic for a minute before locating it. He stamped the button down with his thumb.

"Sure, Dad." He followed his father's orders and pulled on the side of the road right behind Enos' patrol car. . Three sets of eyes watched the taillights of the General Lee glowing in the night toward the barn. Cooter had wanted to rush in with the boys like the old days but he had to stamp down the urge. Now wasn't time to go into the situation without a full plan.

As the General pulled up to the barn, the lights from inside spilled out onto the ground through the open barn doors. The dilapidated old building had long since been abandoned, like a lot of barns residing in Hazzard. Two cars were already parked outside it's entrance. Jack pulled up and they got out of the car slowly. Four henchmen crowded around the men and led them at gunpoint into the building. Perry stood under the bare light bulb looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Finally the Duke boys have arrived." Jonathan and Jack just looked at Perry with disgust.

"Where's Martha?" demanded Jonathan.

"Oh she's safe. I got her locked up in one of those fishing cabins nearby."

Jonathan didn't have to hear the rush of wind pass by to know his son was already on his way to find Martha. Clark's super hearing was wonderful sometimes.

* * *

The night sped by as Clark went cross-country across the county. By the two minute mark he was getting slightly frustrated. He had looked in almost a dozen cabins and had come up empty. The guy said that his mother was nearby. He could have been lying though. Just as he was about to give up and run to back to check on his father, he saw the light from a cabin across the lake spill out onto the dark waters. In his superspeed mode, Clark carefully took his time to make sure he didn't step on anything that would alert the cabin's occupants. If his mother was in there he didn't want the thugs to have any warnings. Finally after what felt like forever, but in reality it was two seconds, Clark finally got a view of the inside. Martha Kent was sitting by a table in the small cabin, tied to her chair and gagged. Boy, did she look mad! A burly man was sitting with his back to Clark, looking like he was trying to do the crossword in the local newspaper. The guy had his mother hostage and didn't look like he had a care in the world!

Using his gifts, Clark quickly broke the lock to the cabin forcing himself inside. The man was just getting to his feet when Clark punched the man solidly on the jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor. Clark quickly ripped the ropes bounding his mother and pulled the gag off as well. Martha Kent just cried her son's name and threw her arms around his neck. Clark hugged his mother tightly knowing that the moment couldn't last long.

"Mom, I'm going to bring you to the Sheriff Strate's house and then go help Dad."

"Help your father? What's going on?" Clark just shook his head, there was no time to explain now. Martha understood but didn't like being kept in the dark. He gathered Martha in his arms and raced off to the farm house.

Thankfully, Diana and Daisy were inside the old house when Clark came up on it. He quickly set Martha on the porch.

"Mom, Mrs. Strate and her daughter, Diana are inside. They are really nice. Mrs. Strate is dad's cousin. I have to go but I promise we'll fill you in later. Love you." Then he was off knowing that Martha would make a good story to fill in why she had suddenly appeared at the farm. Martha watched her son race off in a cloud of dust, worry already settling heavy on her chest.

* * *

Clark skidded to a halt beside Jack's car, thankful that Enos had decided to park in front of him. The sheriff and senator was watching the barn intently. From Clark's advantage point, it looked like a heated argument was going on. Perry was red faced but was holding on to a smirk. Jack wasn't happy either and Jonathan had his back toward the front of the barn. Clark guessed that his father wasn't pleased with the way things were going either. Turning his head slightly, Clark turned on his super hearing.

"You damn hicks just had to get your noses into everything! Well now I have your hick wife. But I have to say Jack I got a big payoff from yours. I think she said was that she would gladly pay us to leave her alone then to be brought into any of your stupidity. Man, she didn't care if you lived or died as long as you left her alone. I think we raked in about thirty thousand from her."

Jonathan kept his mouth shut. He knew any outbursts would only anger Perry further. Jack didn't seem to share his restraints.

"You got what you deserved Perry, you self-centered bastard. You think just because daddy is rich no one can touch you. But you got what you deserve and now daddy has too," Jack smirked.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way!"

Perry reached inside his jacket and pulled his gun out of it's holster. He fired at Jack blindly before either man could react. Jack fell onto his knees clutching his stomach. Jonathan felt his restraints fall down immediately and only thought of getting revenge on the man that hurt his best friend. He lunged at Perry, knocking the gun away in the process. The momentum brought both men to the ground. Perry's fist connected solidly with Jonathan's jaw making the younger man roll onto the ground in a slight daze. Perry got up to take another swing at him when Jonathan kicked him in the stomach. As Perry grabbed his stomach and tried to breath again, Jonathan quickly scanned the barn trying to get an assessment on the situation. It looked like as soon as the fight started Enos, Cooter and Clark had run up, intending to help out. Enos already had the four men that were with Perry at gunpoint. Clark and Cooter were attending to Jack who was laying on the ground, breathing raggedly through the pain. Jonathan noticed the discarded gun and quickly snatched it up, training it on Perry. Perry looked up and saw the barrel looking straight back at him. He sank to his knees knowing that the battle was over and he had lost to the Duke boys again. His only condolence was that maybe with the bullet he put in the bastard, Luke, that the world will have one less damn Duke in the world by sunrise.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shortness of this one. The next chapter actually isn't even fully written yet. I procrastinate too much but I promise that it will be posted in a couple of days. Beware though that there may be more time in-between updates cause of this. College tends to worm it's way into writing time ya know. So I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank ya'll for the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy that you guys thought the barn scene was good. That went through a lot of rewrites. You should see the notebook I keep with me while I'm at school, it has at least three different versions of that scene. Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Sheriff, we need an ambulance for Jack!" called Clark. By now he had taken off his shirt and was using the wad of material to stem the flow of blood. Enos looked a little flustered at the command but quickly pulled his mind together. With one hand he unsnapped his walkie-talkie from his belt, ever grateful that Rosco had seen fit to upgrade the police department to more modern equipment. Enos knew he didn't have to search the channels for his deputy, who he knew would be lurking around the edges of the field they were in. On the way to the barn, Enos had cb'd the deputy, asking if he could lurk around the back roads nearby just in case. The deputy quickly relayed the message to the hospital requesting a ambulance immediately to the barn and took off toward it himself, intent on helping out with the prisoners.

Enos replaced the walkie-talkie and grabbed his handcuffs passing them to Jonathan. Jonathan grabbed the cuffs and quickly secured Perry, who was still huddled on the dusty ground. He resisted the urge to squeeze the cuffs hard, wanting the man to feel the pain that his cousin was in right now. He had briefly considered pulling the trigger but knew that taking Perry's life wouldn't make Jack better and that it would only make the aftermath of this much for complicated. Shooting him would only have Jonathan getting in serious trouble since it can easily be proven that it wasn't in self defense.

Since Enos only had one pair of handcuffs on him, Clark decided to leave Jack's side briefly to find something to tie the other men up with.

"Mr. Davenport, can you hold this here for a minute?" asked the teen.

Cooter nodded. He took the wad from Clark and applied pressure to the wound. Jack gulped down a few breaths of air trying to control the pain ripping through his body.

Clark couldn't help but to discreetly use his x-ray vision to aide his search. The urge to run back to his hurt uncle was pulling at him full force but Clark tried to stay focused at the task at hand. Finding the rope wasn't difficult, but trying to get to it without raising eyebrows was. His eyes had immediately spotted the coil under some hay in the corner of the barn but the group would get suspicious if he had just walked over and dug it out. Gradually he made his way over to the hay and slowly uncovered the rope. The sound of his uncle's pain filled moans made Clark feel terrible for his slowness but he knew it had to be done. He jogged over to the group and helped Enos tie up the men.

After all the men were tied and kneeling on the barn floor, the night seemed terribly quiet, save the labored breathing from Jack. The deputy had arrived at the barn to see he wasn't exactly needed at the moment but Enos proved him wrong. The sheriff quickly started taking charge of the situation. Telling the deputy to keep a gun on the goons, Enos jogged back to where he left his patrol car and pulled it up to the barn along side his deputy's. Both Enos and the deputy, along with some of Jonathan's help, got the five men into the cars. Perry and two of the guys crammed into the back of Enos's car and the other two in the back of the deputy's car. Just as Enos was putting the last one inside, the ambulance was pulling up. It sirens seeming too loud in the still night air.

"Over here!" called Cooter from Jack's side.

The medics quickly took a stretcher over to the wounded man and loaded him very carefully onto it. They checked the senator's vitals before placing him into the ambulance. Jonathan tried to follow inside but was quickly stopped. After a heated argument between Jonathan and one of the medics, the medic finally announced to the crowd that Jack would be taken to the Tri-County hospital and promptly shut the door in Jonathan's face.

"Dad, I know you wanted to go with Uncle Jack but he's in good hands right now. We'll follow the ambulance," chimed in Clark hoping to cool some of Jonathan's temper.

Jonathan watched the ambulance go through the night and nodded his head. It felt a twinge of amusement with the whole thing. When Clark got upset it was usually Jonathan that helped him think his problems through. Now Clark was doing his job now. Everyone jumped as Enos loudly exclaimed his favorite expression. Turning toward the sheriff they saw him quickly snatch up the cell phone vibrating on his belt.

"Hiya Daisy…wait, how?…really?…I'll tell him…Well I got to get these guys back to the jail and then go to the hospital but I'm sure Bo'll pick her up….well Luke done been shot…He'll pick you up too then. Love ya bye."

Enos snapped the phone in place and then looked at their awaking expressions. Why were they lookin' at him like that? Then it hit him.

"Oh! I'm sorry ya'll. Daisy wanted me to tell ya that Bo's wife showed up at the house. Can ya believe that? She got away from those guys holding her and then just started running and ended up at our house. Odd huh?"

"That's wonderful," said Jonathan extremely anxious to see his wife again.

"I told Daisy that you'd pick her and Martha up before heading to the hospital. I gotta take these fellers to the jail before I can go. Call me if anything happens ok?"

Enos and his deputy got into their respective patrol cars and sped towards town while the others walked back to the cars left behind.

* * *

The reunion between Jonathan and Martha was embarrassing for Clark to say the least. As much as he missed his mother and father together again, having them kissing in the front yard was too much. Like all children, he knew that his parents kissed he just preferred not to witness a make-out session. With a cough from Cooter, the two separated. The night hiding the blushes on their faces. Jonathan quickly introduced his wife to Cooter but it was cut rather short since they were all anxious to get to the hospital. Even though the air was tense with worry for Jack, Martha couldn't help but giggle as Jonathan helped her into the '69 charger. Jonathan explained quickly why the door was stuck on the passenger's side when he helped her in. She couldn't imagine having to climb in and out of the windows every time she wanted to drive anywhere. The Kents had taken the General Lee while Cooter had taken a ride with Daisy and Diana to the Tri-County Hospital. This gave the Kents the chance to bond a bit after their ordeal. Jonathan explained what was currently going on but promised her that later he would sit down with her and explain the whole thing. Martha was too happy to be back with her husband and son to make much of an argument.

Thankfully because of the time of night it was, the parking lot to the emergency room was relatively empty. They parked and Jonathan led the group into the brightly lit waiting area. Bugging the receptionist only yielded a little information on Jack's progress. He had made it to the hospital fine but there had been internal bleeding so he was immediately prepped for emergency surgery. The receptionist kindly had one of the hosptial volunteers lead the group into the OR waiting room.

* * *

AN: Now time to review! Oh, I just wanted to mention that from here on I'll be dabbling in the medical field and hospitals. I don't work in a hospital (although I plan to) so I don't know exactly how they are run so if something is off, I pray that you'll forgive me and blame it on my ignorance. Thank you . 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Well this chapter was going to be shorter but after reading your reviews I just had to come back and add on . Thank you guys for the reviews. Ok, before you read this chapter I want ya'll to know I am sooo not happy with it. It just isn't my best. So what I am going to do is: I'm going to stop updating and write the entire rest of the story. I am really sorry for those who look forward to my updates but again I just don't feel like this is my best. It feels rushed. So, I'm taking a slight updating hiatus and writing the rest out and making it exactly like I want it. Apologizes all around but this will be updated within a few weeks though, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jonathan could feel the night's events weighing down on him now and exhaustion seemed to creep into his mind. His body begged for sleep but until Jonathan made sure Jack would be fine, his body would just have to wait. The vending machine in the hallway seemed to give an unending supply to the group as they waited for any news. Martha was startled when Jonathan gently took her hand and led her out the door. The group watched them go but asked no questions. The silence was too heavy for anyone to want to break it.

Jonathan led her out into the cool night air outside the hospital and to a gazebo nearby. They were set up all around the hospital for the patients and employees to smoke but since no one was using it, Jonathan thought it would be a nice place to unfold his story.

"Jonathan, what's going on?" asked Martha when he sat her down inside.

"Martha, I know you have a lot of questions about what's been going on lately. I am so sorry you got pulled into this mess. I never meant for you and Clark to find out this way."

Martha just nodded but didn't say anything. She sensed that he just needed to let this out without interruption.

Jonathan sighed and took her hand gently trying to figure out how he was going to word this correctly. Funny how it seemed so much easier talking to Clark. Maybe it was because Clark had such a big secret to hide as well. Taking another deep breath Jonathan went headfirst into the story.

"Now, Martha, I'm sure by now you've realized I'm not exactly who I've said I was. My original name was Bo Duke. Beauregard Duke to be exact but everyone called me Bo. I grew up in Hazzard, Georgia with my uncle an' two older cousins. You've already met both actually. Daisy is one of my cousins and so is Jack. Well his name isn't Jack, it's Luke. Luke Duke."

"Wait a minute, Jonathan. Why did you and Jack change your names? I don't understand," said Martha.

"I'm sorry, honey, I probably should have started this another way. Back when I was twenty-five, Jack and I saw a young woman in her car, dead. The murder, Perry Barnum, had tried to kill Jack and I until Enos came in and arrested him. Well Perry got sent away to jail but he told Jack and I that he was going to kill us. Of course we didn't believe him but that night a man had crept into our house. Thankfully Daisy saw him and we got him before any damage was done. So the FBI placed Jack and I in the Witness Protection Program. I got sent to Smallville to live with the Kents and become Jonathan Kent. Jack got sent to Detroit for a while. He tracked me down and moved into Smallville. The FBI wanted to fool anyone who was trying to track us down by changing my age and putting me back in high school for a year."

"And then when you came to Metropolis University I met you as Jonathan Kent. Oh God, Jonathan I never knew you had such a past. Why did you ever tell me this before?" Her tone wasn't accusatory but concerned.

"Well part of it was that I didn't want you and Clark to get in trouble. Guess that didn't work out. But I guess another part of me was afraid that you would run. That you would think I was too dangerous to be around or that you would be angry with me for keeping such a secret. Those stories about my past are just lies, you know that now."

"I know Jonathan but that doesn't make any difference to me. We both know how hard it is to deal with a secret like that. Remember how worried we were when Clark told Pete about his secret? I can understand your reluctance. So did you miss Hazzard?"

"Yeah, I missed the town and everyone in it," Jonathan smiled.

"So tell me about your real childhood." Jonathan's grin just got bigger knowing that Martha would be completely taken back by his wild antics when he was a kid.

"Well that car I drove you and Clark here with. That isn't the original color. It used to be orange with a rebel flag on the top and a big oh-one on the side. Me an' Jack named him the General Lee. We used to go around Hazzard running from the local sheriff and jumping it over all kinds of things. Creeks, barns, cars. You name it, we probably jumped over it."

"Are you telling me that sensible Jonathan Kent actually jumped cars when he was younger?" asked Martha with a smile. This was a complete shock to her.

"Well when we get back to Daisy's house, I'll have to dig out old photos and let you see for yourself."

"Well tell me more. Now I'm dying to know," said Martha.

* * *

Inside the OR waiting room, the crowd waited with nervous energy. Daisy looked at the clock again to see it was only 1:37 in the morning. Only two minutes since she had glanced at it the last time. Her daughter's nose was already in a book she had brought along. It wasn't that she wasn't concerned for her uncle's health she just knew that the book would help pass the time. Daisy wished she had thought ahead like that as well but knew that if she had brought something to keep her occupied, it would have failed. When one of the family was in trouble nothing couldn't distract her.

She glanced at Clark to see how he was holding up. He looked as anxious as she was. The boy seemed like a good one. Always willing to help out. She was proud of Jonathan for raising such a fine young man. She learned in her earlier conversation with him that he loved Smallville and everything it offered. He was still unsure about his plans for after high school but Daisy knew he would choose a great career, whatever it may be.

She hoped that she could go up there someday to see the Kent farm. Jonathan wasn't the kind of man to brag about what he owned but she could see the love in his eyes when he talked about it. Daisy was surprised to find out that he was raising livestock instead of just growing crops. Growing had always been in the Duke blood. The only animals that were seen on the Duke farm was a goat or two, Maudine, and about a dozen chickens. Their money had mostly come in from either the crops or moonshine. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by the opening of the OR door. A tall doctor still in his surgery scrubs stepped into the room.

"Excuse me, are you here for Mr. Jennings?" his voice seemed unnaturally loud in the silence.

"We are," said Cooter becoming the spokesperson for the group.

"Well we got Mr. Jennings into surgery when he got here to stop the internal bleeding. We found out that the bullet had lodged itself inside his small intestine. We were able to remove the bullet and sew up the tear but unfortunately there is a lot of bacteria in the small intestine that got out into the abdominal cavity. So because of that bacteria, Mr. Jennings has peritonitis. When he wakes up from the recovery room he'll be taken to one of the rooms and given antibiotics to treat this. He'll have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days but he should make a full recovery. I know the policy for visitors but I'll have the nurses on the floor know that you all are an exception due to the time of night. I'll have the a nurse come inform you when Mr. Jennings in settled is settled in his room."

"Thank you doctor…"

"Dr. Winslow ma'am. Joshua Winslow," smiled the doctor to Daisy.

With another smile to the group, Dr. Winslow left feeling happy that he was able to deliver good news to the group unlike so many times in the past when he was faced with telling loved ones that their family member had died while he tried to save them.

"I'll go tell mom and dad," said Clark rising from his hard plastic seat.

Everyone watched him go. Daisy and Cooter were already quietly talking about some of the repercussions of the night. Diana just listened in but offered nothing to it. While sometimes she felt like a adult, she knew not to get involved with this. This was grown-up business. Diana was actually grateful for once she was a teenager, it gave her an excuse for her silence.

* * *

It didn't take Clark long to find his parents. He knew his father was anxious to tell Martha his life's story and privacy around here could pretty much be guaranteed outside. He found both Kents inside on of the gazebos that littered the lot. He approached the wooden structure when Jonathan was just wrapping up one of his more outrageous stories with Martha laughing very hard. Clark almost hated to break up the moment.

"Uh, dad, the doctor came and told us about Jack."

"What did he say, Clark?" asked Martha.

"He said that the bullet hit Uncle Jack's small intestine. They were able to get it out and sewed up but it leaked out bacteria. They say he's got peritonitis so they're getting him to a room and giving him medicine."

Jonathan nodded. Jack would be sick for a while, Jonathan knew but it was far better than dead. Giving his wife's hand a slight squeeze, he led his family into the hospital.

* * *

AN: Ok, I know, a lot of talking, sorry. Please review and tell me what you thought. Oh, back to the game from earlier. I have two references to other shows…sorta. The first one is, is Joshua Winslow. He's been played by one of the Duke actors so that might narrow it down some for you guys. What show was he in? . Also, for those who know more actor history. I said that Luke was placed in Detroit for a while. What show did Tom Wopat guest star in an episode of a show that is based in the that city? I love to read the guesses so don't be shy. Also, I know there is a lot of stuff with the privacy policy in the hospital but unfortunately I don't know the details of it exactly. So please forgive me for that little bump. 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ok you guys have all the right to be mad at me and I'm even mad at myself for letting this story get away from me. Life just kept getting in the way and my muse escaped me. Yeah, I think those excuses are lame too. Ok concerning the game I had going in the last chapter: I got Joshua Winslow's name from John Schneider's character in Touched By An Angel episode "Shallow Water." The other reference of Luke in Detroit was that of Tom Wopat guest starring on Home Improvement which is based in Detroit. For anyone who got that gets a giant cookie

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jonathan's eyes squinted against the harsh light in the hospital lobby. Clark led them back among the hallways to the waiting room. No one was roaming the halls so the hospital seemed even more eerie than usual. Jonathan opened the door and walked into the room. Daisy and Cooter quickly wrapped up their conversation before turning to Jonathan.

"Clark filled ya in?" asked Cooter.

"Yeah, I think it would be best if we waited until Jack was settled in a room, saw him and then head home for the night. We'll visit when visiting hours start. I know I'm beat and it's been a long night for everyone."

"But Jack'll be alone," said Daisy. Jack was an adult now and had been on his own for years but still it didn't feel right leaving a Duke in the hospital without a friend or family standing over.

"I know, Daisy, but everyone needs some sleep now."

"Uncle Jack is going be ok right?" asked Diana.

"Yes, baby, Jack'll be ok," assured Daisy. Diana nodded, she wasn't completely satisfied with the answer but she knew better than to push the her mother at this point.

They all sat down on the hard plastic seats. The wait didn't seem that long this time. Mostly due to Martha trying to make conversation with everyone included. Since she didn't know most of the people in the room she was playing catch-up. Daisy happily told her about the Strate's lives at the farm. Diana told her bits and pieces of her life, mostly about school. Cooter told them little about what was happening at the senate. Nothing interesting, he claimed. To help pass the time Jonathan decided to tell Martha more of his adventures, this time telling the ones that included Cooter as well. Cooter interjected where he could usually making the situation more hilarious. Martha had a hard time believing that this Boss Hogg guy had been a real person. She learned even more of the Duke history, and even more about their late Uncle Jesse. She knew Jonathan would probably grieve even more in the privacy of their home. By the stories they were telling, she knew he had meant a lot the her husband. They were in the middle of telling how Daisy had gotten her jeep when a tired looking nurse came into the room.

"Excuse me, I'm supposed to escort ya'll to Mr. Jennings room?" The group nodded.

"Well I just want to warn you that Mr. Jennings is sleeping right now. He woke up briefly when we took him off of the anesthesia but he fell asleep soon after. That's perfectly normal for someone after surgery. I do ask that ya'll keep the visit brief though."

"We understand ma'am," said Jonathan.

The nurse quietly led the group even deeper into the hospital to the inpatient floor. These rooms were used for inpatient surgeries or for patients that needed to be kept in the hospital for their treatments. The nurse took the group to room 112. The chilly air in the building had Daisy wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. The others didn't seem to notice the cold though. With a quick warning to be quiet, the nurse was off to make rounds. They filed into the room quickly.

Jonathan's eyes teared up as he saw his older cousin on the bed. He looked so pale and sick laying on that hospital bed. A quick glance around the room told Jonathan that Jack had been given a private room. He was happy that they wouldn't be disturbing another patient trying to catch a night's rest.

Everyone shifted around trying to find a spot to get a good look at Jack. Jonathan went to Jack's bedside and grabbed his hand, mindful of the IV line. Jack didn't stir. Jonathan was unsure as if to wake the man. He had, had a long day but Jonathan wanted to let the older man that they had been here. The decision was taken out of his hands.

"Jack, sweetie, wake up," said Daisy gently grasping his other hand.

They could see Jack's eyes moving before his lids cracked open. The icy blue irises looked at them curiously.

"What happened?" rasped Jack. He had no idea how he had ended up here.

"You got shot remember?" encouraged Daisy.

Jack's eyebrows knitted up as he tried to remember.

"Yeah, I remember it now," said Jack, the memories slowly trickled back to him. But in all of those memories he couldn't recognize the pain. The gunshot wound had been a extremely sharp pain in his abdomen. But the pain he was feeling now seemed to have drifted to his whole stomach with a dull ache.

"How'd the surgery go?" Jack asked.

"Well the doctor told us they got the bullet out but now you have peritonitis. They have you on medicine so you should be out of here in a couple of days," responded Jonathan.

Jack just groaned. He, like all of the other Dukes, hated hospitals with a passion. Jonathan let out a low chuckle and patted the older man's hand. Seeing Jack fighting against sleep, Jonathan decided that this was the time that they left. After promising to be there bright and early, the group said their goodbyes and left. Walking quietly through the clean hospital hallways, Daisy spotted Enos and filled him in on what was going on.

Everyone was yawning when they reached the farm house. Daisy had left a light on so they didn't stumble blindly into it. The group quickly dispersed to their own rooms. Jonathan and Martha got one spare room while Cooter got the other. Clark opted to sleep out in the couch. After blankets and pillows were passed out among the crowd everyone finally got some sleep.

* * *

The sunshine poured through the window onto the sleep Kents waking Jonathan up. While it was hard for his older cousin to get him out of bed when he was a teenager, Jonathan found that he could never sleep after sunrise. Sometimes it was most annoying but today Jonathan loved his ability. It gave him some time to be with his wife. Carefully not to wake her, he hugged her firmly to his chest almost afraid to let her go again. He kept thinking what a mess this had become but was also kind of happy it had happened. This way he could share a part of himself. The true part. His heart lightened at the memories of last night when Martha had been told about his past with a smile and understanding. Jonathan was truly amazed that someone as special as Martha Kent had picked him to be her husband.

His wife stirred in his arms, pulling him from his thoughts. Blue eyes gazed up at him with love and trust.

"Hi," he whispered gently.

"Hi," she grinned.

She wrapped her arms around him and they shared a long kiss. But both knew that the intimacy would have to wait for right now. Daisy had graciously left a set of her clothes for Martha. They didn't fit exactly well but it was enough to get by with until the Kents got back to Smallville.

Stepping out into the living room, Jonathan's mouth began to water at the smell of bacon wafting in the air. One thing hadn't changed about Jonathan through the years: his appetite. Everyone seemed to be in the kitchen except for Clark who was slowly waking up on the couch. Since the young Kent had special abilities to help him out, farm chores usually on took about five minutes so he was used to getting up later.

As food was passed out and eaten, everyone discussed today's agenda. Enos needed to be at the jail to get Parry and his buddies shipped to his new home: the Atlanta Penitentiary. The FBI were taking the prisoners but Enos needed to be there to sign all the legal forms. Since Daisy knew Jack wouldn't want to be crowded, she offered to stay at home. Since the day was Monday, Diana had to go to school leaving Daisy with most of the farm chores. Wanting to earn his keep, Clark offered to do some of them while his parents went to his Uncle. Cooter said he need to get back to Capitol Hill that day but would stop by for a moment at the hospital to check up on Jack. He would be able to talk with him later when the Senate met up again.

Jonathan and Martha took the charger once again while Cooter rode in his own car. They met up in the lobby of the hospital and found Jack's room relevantly easily. Jonathan stopped at the nurse's station for a moment to get an update on Jack's condition. According to the nurse, the antibiotics give to Jack through his IV were working well.

The small group found Jack sitting up in his bed, flicking through the channels of the TV with a bored expression. It seemed even later on in his life, TV just never held an interest for him.

"Hi guys," smiled Jack, flicking off the tv and putting down the remote.

"How ya doin?" asked Cooter. The three settled into the chairs surrounding the bed.

"Stomach is hurtin' and the food didn't want to seem to agree with me, but other than that, I guess ok."

"Are they giving you anything for it?" asked Martha.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take it completely away. I'm fine really. The doc said I could go home in a few days."

"Are you goin' to stick around or go back to Kansas?" asked Jonathan.

"Well I'm still the senator so I have to go back. I'm not sure if I'll be staying though."

Jack caught Cooter looking at his watch yet again. The man had glanced at it three times already since he had gotten here.

"Gotta date Cooter?" grinned Jack.

"No, but I'm sorry, buddyro, I gotta get goin'. I'll see you at the next meeting ok? You e-mail me when you get back to that big office of yours," said Cooter rising from his chair. Cooter took Jack's hand and squeezed it gently. Jack squeezed back, knowing his friend cared deeply for him. Cooter turned and hugged both the Kents.

"Now ya'll know where I am so I expect a phone call from you," said Cooter with a mock-stern look. Jonathan just chuckled.

"Of course, and same here."

"Your welcome to visit the farm anytime, Cooter," offered Martha.

Cooter thanked her and headed out the door going back home to Atlanta. Sitting back down into his chair, Jonathan noticed that a haunting silence filled the room. What was to be done now? Jack seemed to be reading his mind and voiced the question.

"I'm not sure. I guess we go back to Smallville. I can't uproot us there. We have too many responsibilities. What are you going to do?"

"Well as for right now, head home after I get released. I think I'm going to run for senator again. But if I don't get re-elected, I'm probably end up moving back here. Jon, I wanna ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Would it be ok if I bought your half of the General? I'd really liked to keep him if you don't mind."

But before Jonathan could give his reply the door opened. Everyone turned expecting to see a nurse coming in but clearly saw that it wasn't. It was Rosco P. Coltrane. The ex-Sheriff looked older, that's for sure, but he still looked like the same old Rosco that had tried to jump his car in hot pursuit of the General Lee only to end up in Hazzard Pond. The now County Commissioner was dressed nicely casual. Nothing like his predecessor.

"Now don't tell me the General Lee is leavin' Hazzard County," said Rosco coming into the room.

"Well if it isn't Rosco P. Coltrane! How are ya doin'?" asked Jonathan quickly getting up to greet the man.

"Doin' just fine now that I have you Dukes out of my hair. But no you just had to come back and make a mess of everything," said Rosco with a smile. The Duke family always had a special place in his heart.

"And who is this young lady?" he asked noticing Martha in the room.

"This is my wife, Martha," said Jonathan.

"So ya married yerself a Duke huh? Never thought I'd live to see the day." He shook Martha's hand.

"So what are you doing here Rosco?" asked Jack.

"Ta see if you was alright. Enos told me about last night. It's a strange day in Hazzard when someone, let alone, a Duke gets shot. Well that an the FB n' I wanted me to come down here and talk to ya about what happened last night. They need a statement but with all the stuff about shipping the prisoners I volunteered for the job. Enos couldn't do it cause he's helping the feds."

"Aw, Rosco, I didn't know you had a heart for the Dukes," said Jack with a smile.

"Can it, ya Duke." He said he harshly but the twinkle in his eye told another story.

Rosco took over Cooter's empty chair and pulled out a black notebook from his pocket. With pencil in hand, he had Jack recount the events leading up to the reason for his hospital stay. After the senator told his story, Rosco had Jonathan give his as well. Lastly he had Martha tell her version of everything. Everyone had listened to this story since Martha hadn't gotten around to explaining what had happened during her captivity. Jonathan gripped her hand tightly as she told of the struggle in their farm house. Strangely though, she wasn't all that shaken about the experience. She trumped it up to living with a teenager like Clark.

When the last story was told, Rosco closed the notebook and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Well I'm glad ya'll are ok."

"Thank you Rosco."

"Yeah, well someone had to come and get the truth outta you rotten Dukes. Ya'll goin' back home?" asked Rosco in almost a fatherly way.

"Well Martha and I are heading back to Smallville and Jack is heading back to Kansas as well."

"Well make sure ya get down here more often! I need to make sure your not causin' problems for anyone else." The older man got up and shook hands with the boys and a hug for Martha.

"Rosco, you take care ok?"

"Of course I will! It's you Dukes that need lookin' after." With that said, Rosco left the room grinning.

* * *

AN: Ok the next chapter will be up tomorrow. You guys have a great day and thank you soooo much for sticking with this. BTW fanfic doesn't like sending me e-mails so if any of you sent me a message I probably didn't get it. So if you want to send me a message just e-mail me (all the details are on my profile page). 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Wow, I got a ton of reviews! Thank you all for the support and great reviews. Nice to know I still have readers out there. This the last chapter actually but there is an epilogue which is going to be posted tomorrow. So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Well that was great seeing ol' Rosco again. He's lookin' good for his age." Jonathan nodded in agreement.

"Now you were talking about takin' the General?" asked Jonathan quickly changing the mood of the room from play to serious.

"Well that's if you didn't mind. I'd be happy to pay for your half of course. I don't know why but I just having a feeling he should come with me."

"Then of course you can take him. I couldn't really use him out on the farm. He'd probably end up near the barn rustin'. And no, I'm not goin' to let you pay for anything. You can have him."

Jack's eyes practically light up at Jon's words. He couldn't express out much this meant to him. Jack guess that maybe he just needed a connection to home. Something that reminded him of better times in his life.

At that moment Jonathan was happy of the years he and Jack had been separated because Jack would have caught the lie immediately. Yeah, it was true that Jonathan couldn't use the General on the farm but he still could have tinkered under the hood like the old days but as much as he would have loved to keep the car, he had a feeling Jack needed the General more.

The rest of the day was passed by Jack and Jonathan telling Martha some of their adventures. At some of the crazier stories, Martha would give a skeptical look but both men assured her they were all true. All day the nurses could hear the trio's laughter floating from the room.

* * *

During the second day of Jack's stay at the hospital, the FBI finally got around to seeing the two men to discuss their futures. Obviously neither man needed to be in hiding anymore, so naturally the agents assumed they wanted their old names and lives back. The two agents were shocked to find that neither one had wanted their old names. Atleast right now. Jonathan stated firmly that he wanted to be Jonathan Kent from now on. Jack had stated that he wanted to resume being Jack Jennings until the day came when he couldn't get elected to being a senator anymore. Only then would he go back to being Luke, otherwise things would be just too confusing in Washington. The agents agreed to have the boys keep their names and also said to Jack that when the time came for him to change it back just to contact them.

While Jonathan and Jack were angry at the lack of effort on the FBI's part of this whole ordeal, they had to admit that everything did go a bit fast. Jack knew politics so he knew that FBI was probably just getting the message that something was wrong the day Martha had been kidnapped. The boys were pleased when the agents had apologized profusely about the situation while looking down at their feet and toeing their shoes against the linoleum.

* * *

After a few days in the hospital, Jack was finally sprung from its halls. The nurses were sad to see him go, due to him sweet talking them. He practically had the whole floor of nurses doing his bidding by the time he got out. Jonathan had picked him up from the hospital in Daisy's car since he didn't want Jack to have any more pain by trying to get into the General's stuck door. Plans were already mapped out at the Strate farm when they got back. The Kents and Jack would be heading back to Smallville the next day, bright and early. Daisy was a mother hen to Jack the entire day after that. Constantly telling to get his butt back on the couch and rest while the others did the farm chores. Jack would have much rather been helping out then sitting watching tv but to defy Daisy's orders was like signing a death sentence.

Dinner was a fun affair for everyone. Daisy, Diana, and Martha had spent a good portion of the afternoon in the kitchen making a meal the size to feed an small army. The last dinner at the Strate farm was loud and filled with laughter. By the time the plates were being cleared, everyone was wiping tears from their eyes. The group moved into the living sharing stories of their lives. Daisy thanked God silently that they didn't have any neighbors or the poor people would be calling the police about the noise, but that would be weird since she married the Sheriff.

It was late in the night when Jack caught sight of the clock hanging over the mantle and quickly announced that everyone should head to bed. After all, he and the Kents had a long day of driving quickly approaching. Clark took over the couch again for night while his parents took a guest room while Jack used the other.

* * *

Clark glanced up at the clock again, angry that it was 2:30 in the morning and he still wasn't asleep. Punching the pillow again and trying a different position, Clark tried to get some sleep again but it seemed to elude him tonight. Finally with a quiet huff, he got up and silently walked out onto the porch. The heat from the summer night wasn't overbearing so he was comfortable. He was happy to be going home tomorrow but he knew that Hazzard now had a special place in his heart. Odd since almost nothing but bad things seemed to happen here since he arrived.

Since he was a little boy, Clark always wanted to meet more and more of his family. His father had told him that Jonathan didn't have any relatives alive anymore and Martha only had her father who didn't talk to the family. Little Clark had poured over family albums that had been collecting dust in the Kent attics looking at old family photographs. Most of them in black and white. Clark had longed to get to know the people in each of the pictures. To hear their stories about their lives. While Clark loved his small family, he longed for a large one. One where he could have cousins to play with and confide in. Clark was so in thought he jumped when someone spoke.

"You ok?"

He whirled around to see Diane in her pajamas, looking concerned.

"Uh yeah, just thinking. What are you doing up?"

"Ya know, couldn't sleep. Plus I'm a night owl. My parents hate it."

Clark nodded and silence enveloped them.

"So guess it's kinda a shock to you that you've got family way down here."

"Yeah but it's a nice shock. I've always wanted a big family. I guess now I have that."

"So, is Kansas any different than Georgia?"

"Nope, I come from a small town so it's pretty much the same thing. We just don't have the southern accent," said Clark.

Diane just smirked. She knew she'd like Clark. He seemed like a nice guy after all. Because of everything that was happening, they never really got a chance to talk like this. Of course, Diane had her friends but it was nice knowing she could count on a relative if the need be.

* * *

The morning was mostly filled with hugs and promises to see each other soon.

"You'd better call, Jonathan Kent! Or I'll be comin' up there and give you a piece of my mind," threatened Daisy.

"I promise, Daisy. 'Sides how could I possibly say goodbye to you again after this," said Jonathan pulling her into a hug.

Since the General was being taken by Jack, he decided to drive it while the Kents took his car. Jack had asked Jonathan earlier to hold onto it so Jack could make plans to sell the car and just keep the General.

With the farewells finally said and done, Jack slid into the driver's seat of the blue General Lee and turned the car on. He waited patiently for Jonathan to take the lead in his car so Jack could follow. Pulling out onto the main road, Jack wasn't surprised to see Jonathan quickly pulling off onto a small side road that didn't see hardly any cars. Jack knew where the road led, having been there quite a few times in his life, and knew both he and Jonathan needed to do this before heading home. He didn't turn on the radio, the songs from the birds doing a great job keeping the silence at bay.

Martha gave her husband a look while Clark asked where they were going.

"Me an' Jack just need to visit someone real quick. Then we'll be on our way," replied Jonathan.

Clark shrugged and settled back into his seat, trusting his father and just glad to see his family whole and happy again. He looked out the window as he felt the car brake to a halt. Outside stood a rickety fence and a sign that proudly read: Duke Family Cemetery. Jonathan silently parked the car and got out, leaving both Martha and Clark unsure on what to do. Martha got out and Clark followed her example but both stuck close to the car. They watched Jonathan and Jack enter the tiny burial ground, zeroing on one gravestone. Martha noticed that the gravesite seemed to be well taken care of. Some one had recently mowed the place. Martha felt as if the air around her was alive. Something about this place was almost spiritual but she guessed that having generation after generation of one family buried together might create that sort of atmosphere.

Jonathan knelt down in front of the grave and traced a finger through the letters cut out of the stone.

Jesse Duke

1920-2000

Beloved Uncle who will always be missed

"Hey Uncle Jesse, me an' Luke came to see ya," said Jonathan softly to the stone. He felt almost as if Jesse was standing there.

"Sorry we haven't been around recently," said Jack squatting down next to Jonathan.

"We really miss you, Uncle Jesse. You'd never believe it but I've got a wife now and a son. We live on a farm in Smallville, Kansas. And Jack here is a senator!"

"Bet you would've never guessed we'd end up like this," said Jack.

Jonathan stood up and turned around, as if suddenly remembering that he and Jack weren't the only two there.

"Martha! Clark! Come on over. I wantcha to meet someone."

Mother and son approached still unsure of themselves. With a note of pride in his voice, Jonathan introduced his family to his uncle. After that, Jonathan squatted down in front of the grave again and ran a hand loving over it.

"We'll be back soon. I promise," he said then kissed the stone then Jack mirrored him. Both men briefly touched the stone next to their uncle's. It was Aunt Lavinia. While Jonathan was greatly saddened to have Jesse dead, he also was gladdened at the thought of Jesse being with Lavinia in heaven. Jonathan wrapped his wife in a hug, kissing her forehead quickly, then led the group back to the cars. The trip back to Smallville would be long but Jonathan had his family now.

* * *

AN: That's it. Please review 


	14. Epilogue

AN: Well this is the last chapter. I felt it was needed to complete the story. I want to thank you all soooooo much for all of your reviews and support. The DOH fandom is truly the kindest I have found yet.

* * *

Four Years Later

There had been four whole days in Enos Strate's life with no laughter. For four whole days he was in no mood for fun or laughter as he usually did. No one near the Sheriff had to ask why. It seemed as soon as Daisy had received that phone call, everyone in Hazzard county knew. Enos couldn't count how many people had filtered into the station to give their condolences. Bo Duke was dead. The first day the news hit, Daisy was inconsolable. Enos had ended up staying up through the night holding his hysterical wife. Through the next three days Daisy had been on and off crying throughout the day. The smallest memory would send her into tears and Enos' arms. The fourth day found the Strate family packing up their SUV, heading toward Smallville. With a computer printout in hand, Enos got behind the wheel and the family set out.

The trip was a quiet one. The only noise to break the silence was the occasional sniffle from his wife and the low beat of the base coming from his daughter's headphones. Though the trip was mostly a bleak affair, Enos did manage to get his wife to smile while stopping for lunch at a fast food restaurant.

Nine hours later, Enos finally saw the Welcome to Smallville sign surrounded by tall plants of corn and gave it a small smile, but the a sad thought crept into his mind. This was the first time the Strate family was visiting Smallville. Enos had only wished it was under terrible circumstances.

Enos quietly asked Daisy if she wanted to stop at a place in town to freshen up before they went straight to the Kent farm but she declined knowing Martha well enough over the years to not care about her appearance in front of her sister-in-law.

They had passed through town to get to the Kent's road, so Daisy did get to see a bit of what Jonathan saw everyday. She almost felt honored to see the town he loved so much. He never said one negative thing about his small Kansas town over the years they had exchanged e-mails and phone calls. Daisy remembered being very amused when seeing that his e-mail address was the General Lee's license plate.

Enos drove the car straight through the town and continued down the paved road. Daisy was surprised to see that Smallville was, well, so small. She had guessed that it would be larger than Hazzard but it was really no bigger.

Daisy glanced at the map, making sure her husband was on the right course and patiently waited for the farm to come into view. Jonathan and Martha had sent pictures over the years, so Daisy knew what to look for. When the bright yellow farmhouse came into view, she could feel a lump already forming in her throat. She tried to swallow it down but nothing seemed to work. As Enos slowed down to a stop on the dirt driveway, Daisy quickly wiped away a few tears that had escaped.

Martha must of heard the car pull up because the screen door creaked open and she came out to wait on the porch. Even from this distance, Enos could see the grief in her face. Daisy rushed up to Martha immediately pulling her into a tight hug, while Diane and Enos got the bags out of the car. Father and daughter let the women have a moment before breaking it by bring up the bags. When plans had been arranged for their visit, Martha insisted that they stay at the farm. Enos and Daisy would be taking over the guest room while Diane could use Clark's room while the now college boy slept on the couch.

The widow had the Strate family drop off their bags in the living room and gave them a quick tour of her home. Despite the huge amount of sadness residing in her heart, Daisy fell in love with the farm house. It was spacious and open. Not to mention warm and just felt like a safe place to be. Daisy ran a finger over some of the pictures that held her cousin in them. Tears welled up in her eyes again but she held them back.

When the tour had concluded, Martha led them back into the bright kitchen and poured coffee for the adults. Diane grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. Sitting around the island, no one seemed to know what to say. Having her mother's bravery and outspokenness, Diane decided to break the silence.

"Aunt Martha, would you mind tellin' me how it happened?" Diane asked almost shyly.

Of course Diane knew that her Uncle Jonathan had died of a heart attack after finding out he was to be the new senator of Kansas. But when Martha had given Daisy the news, Martha wasn't thinking very clearly being more focused on the funeral to come and hadn't given them a lot of details surrounding the death.

Daisy looked a bit horrified at her daughter's question but couldn't help but be curious too. After all, he had been one of the most important people in her life and she wanted to know what had taken place in the last hour of his time on earth.

Martha saw the look on Daisy's face and quickly reassured her that Martha didn't mind the question. Martha knew from her own experiences with death that to help get on with life after such a loss, you needed to talk about it with others who shared your pain. So Martha told the family what details she knew about Jonathan's death. It wasn't a lot since Martha wasn't there with him until the final moments of his death. She explained that after hearing of Jonathan winning the election, the new senator had gotten a phone call and quickly took off. Since Martha and Clark had been worried about Jonathan, they told nearby friends that they were going to see what was going on. They had pulled up to the farm house to see Jonathan stumbling across the driveway looking haggard. Just as they got out of the car, Jonathan fell to his knees in pain. Shortly after that, he died in their arms.

At the end of the tale, Daisy was digging into her pockets again searching for a tissue while Diane wiped away a few tears. Enos was just looked at the counter top willing himself not to go to tears. Diane nudged her mother with her shoulder.

"Mom, the pictures."

"They're in my suitcase. Go get them."

Diane quickly got up and headed to the suitcases. After laying it down and unzipping it, it was only a few moments before she had the large envelope in her hands. She closed the suitcase and headed back to the kitchen. The large envelope was placed in front of Martha.

"I was going through the attic a few weeks ago and found these. I thought you might like them," said Daisy.

Martha picked up it up and opened the sealed flap. The contents poured out onto the island and suddenly her Jonathan, in all sorts of ages, was looking back at her. With a little smile, Martha picked up each photo, looking over them lovingly. Each one told her a little about her husband from when he was just a baby to the young adult that he had been when he left Hazzard County. Some pictures were in black and white but Martha's mind filled in the vibrant color of yellow for his hair and the deep blue of his eyes. Though Martha didn't need a complete explanation of each picture, Daisy came up beside her and gave a commentary on each one, explaining about how old Jonathan was at the time plus what was going on. Some of the earlier ones, concerning Jonathan as a toddler, her commentaries were a bit sketchy since she wasn't living at the farm at the time but Martha appreciated it nonetheless.

Placing the pictures on the table, Martha told her own stories of Jonathan's life. Most of them concerned him messing up in some comical way or another. When Clark finally arrived from Metropolis University, he added in some of his stories as well. Enos sat back during the conversation and was stuck by how very similar it was to a few years back when they were all crowded in the Strate's kitchen.

* * *

No one got much sleep that night knowing the agenda for the next day. It was 4:30am when both Daisy and Enos gave up on trying to get any sleep and headed down stairs to find Martha already making breakfast.

"Martha, what are you doing up so early? I thought you slept until at least 6," asked Daisy as she and her husband sat at the island.

"My excuse seems to be the same as yours: I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd come down and make breakfast for myself and whoever else was up."

In the bright kitchen light, Daisy could clearly see that Martha hadn't been sleeping any lately. She was worried about the woman.

Enos got up and made his way over to the coffee maker, pouring all three of them a cup. He rummaged through the Kent fridge while asking how Martha liked her coffee. Finding the milk, Enos grabbed it and poured some into Daisy and Martha's cups. His would stay black. He had gotten a taste for it during his deputy days when Rosco wanted him to practically work around the clock or to do surveillance on the Duke farm one night. Black coffee seemed to be the only thing strong enough for him to stay awake. Just as Enos set the mugs down on the island, Martha had their breakfast ready.

* * *

It was around 7 o'clock when a blue car pulled up to the farm. Everyone was in the living room feeling nervous and dread. The knock on the door made almost everyone jump but Martha quickly went out and opened it for her new guest. Daisy turned around from her place on the couch to see a man in blue jeans and plaid walk in.

"Luke!"

He held out his arms for her and they hugged each other tight. A month ago, Luke had informed them that he had divorced his wife and had taken his old name back. He was still in the middle of the legalities of his divorce so he wasn't back in Hazzard yet but he would be moving soon. It was a few moments before the cousins separated and then Luke greeted everyone else in an almost cheery voice. It was hard being happy these days.

With the arrival of Luke, the party was set to move. As they went outside, everyone but Clark seemed to pull their coats tighter around them to stop the chill of the winter wind. It had snowed the day Jonathan had been buried but that had been the only day. Now, the ground was mostly covered in dirty slush. Everyone got into their respective cars and followed Martha out on to the road.

The roads had been plowed so it was easy following the Kent family. Daisy could feel her eyes watering again as she watched the tail end of the Kent truck pull onto another street. Looking her side mirror though, another emotion came over her though she couldn't place it. Seeing the blue General Lee behind the Strate SUV was a comfort almost to her. As if they were back in the old days. But seeing one head instead of two inside the car almost had the women in tears again. Enos gently took her hand and squeezed it trying to take away some of the pain she was going through. Daisy smiled sadly at him.

The Smallville Cemetery was a large one despite it's name. Since the town had been founded, many people had grown up in the small town and died without ever moving away. Most had been farmers taking up the family business.

In front of the cemetery was a small parking lot for visitors. Martha pulled into the empty lot and parked, waiting for the others to follow suit. When the group assembled, Martha and Clark led them again. This time though Luke took Daisy's hand and they followed right behind the Kents. Enos didn't feel put out at all. He knew that Daisy needed to be with her cousin. She needed his strength right now to see Jonathan. She would come to Enos later looking for comfort, so instead Enos wrapped an arm around his daughter walked into the graveyard. And finally they grieved as a family.

The End

* * *

AN: I really have had a wonderful time writing this story and I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. I do have a few plots written out a little but nothing big but you might see me later on in the future (and I promise, no more big long breaks inbetween chapters). Again, thank you guys so much. I really couldn't have gotten the courage to post all of this without you. 


End file.
